Tout recommencer pour mieux avancer
by moonlenou
Summary: Marre d'une vie parfaite, Bella décide de quitter ,Jacob,le père de son fils au bout de 7 ans de vie commune. Il faut savoir être un peu égoÏste parfois et penser à son avenir seule  avec son enfant bien sûr!
1. le début

Tout recommencer pour mieux avancer

Comment j'en étais arrivée là….

J'avais tout pour être heureuse : un fiancé travailleur, un fils absolument magnifique, un appartement modeste et un chien! Côté professionnel, j'avais enfin trouvée quelque chose qui me plaisait vraiment! Un dessin idyllique me direz-vous ? Pas tant que çà…

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'étouffer dans une relation? De ne plus trop savoir où vous mène cet amour? Même pire, de ne plus voir l'avenir à ses côtés?

LA ROUTINE ! Et oui vous l'aviez sur le bout de la langue, hein ?

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur mes possibilités à tuer cette foutue routine mais rien n'a marché.

Je vous explique….

Juin

Ce matin là, j'avais décidée d'abattre ma dernière carte en ce qui concerne Jacob. J'avais tout essayée ! Mettre du piment dans notre vie sexuelle (fiasco total !), être plus calme, être une vrai fée du logis (le ménage et moi ça fait 4 !lol) mais rien ne marchait !

Cette carte est celle de la jalousie. Très peu original je vous l'accorde mais au point où j'en suis... (lol)Reste juste à savoir comment je vais m'y prendre…Rose sera là pour m'aider.

Ma Rosie ! Quel petit phénomène ! La première fois qu'on s'est croisés c'était au jardin d'enfant. On est tout de suite devenue amie grâce à nos dates de naissances nous sommes toutes les 2 nées le 28 juillet 1986 ! Imaginés comment on a régis quand nos mamans respectives nous on dit qu'elles ont accouchée dans le même étage ! On se considère comme des sœurs depuis ce jour !

_Bon aller, on se motive ! Dis-je en m'étirant

Je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre celle de mon petit loulou, j'entrebâillais la porte pour m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà debout en train de jouer avec ses voitures.

_Bonjour petit cœur ! Tu as bien dormis ?

_Ah mamaaaannnn ! Oui Lény très gros dodo !

_Je vais te faire chauffé ton lait, tu veux des céréales avec ?

_ouiii z'ai trop faim ! hihihihi

_P'tit gourmand ! Je t'appelle quand c'est près.

Tout en préparant le petit déjeuner de Lény, qui jouait dans sa chambre, je mis la chaîne hi-fi en route. Ahhh ! Enfin une bonne musique qui réveille. Le duo de Rihanna et David guetta « who's that chick » me fis danser comme une adolescente dans la cuisine !

_ « Baby, i just wanna daaaaannce, i don't really caaaaaaaaaare… »

(On ne se moque pas!lol)

TING!

Ah!Le lait est chaud.

_ Lényyy !… viens p'tit cœur, maman a fait ton ptit déjeuner !

_ Z'arriv' maman !

Et dire qu'il va avoir 3 ans dans 1 mois, je n'en reviens pas ! Et dans 2 mois c'est l'école ! Dur dur pour une maman poule comme moi de laisser son petit poussin toute la journée mais que voulez-vous il faut bien qu'il grandisse un jour !

_ Bon chéri, aujourd'hui je t'emmène chez tata Rosie, tu veux ?

_ Oh vouiiiii ! Comme ça ze vais jouiller avec mathilda !

_ Ok, on y va après le petit déjeuner alors !

_ Ouuuaaaiii !

La sonnerie de mon téléphone résonnait dans l'entrée (Anais-mon cœur mon amour).C'était Jacob.

« Faut vraiment que je change cette sonnerie !lol »

_ Allo bébé ? C'est moi ça va ?

_ Oui et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? M'inquiètais-je.

_ Ça va mais j'ai juste oublié mes clés de la maison sur la table ce matin ! Et comme je ne vais pas rentrer tôt je voulais m'assurer que tu serais là ce soir.

_ Comment ça tu rentres tard ce soir ! T'abuses ! Je te rapelles qu'on est invités chez Rose et Emmet à 19h ! Tu comptes quitter à quelle heure ?

_ Meeerde j'avais zappé ! Bah… Vu comment ça se présente, je serais pas là avant 3 h du mat'…

_ Quoiiiiiiiiiiii !

_ Ecoute bébé, je ne peux pas faire autrement il compte tous sur moi au restaurant et le maître d'hôtel s'est barré à l'instant ! Je suis bloqué. Présente mes excuses à Rose de ma part mais dis lui qu'on les inviteras une prochaine fois !

_ Et quand ça ? Tu n'es jamais là Jacob ! Tu leur as dit à ton boulot que t'avais une famille et une vie aussi ?

_ Bon j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête au téléphone alors à demain matin et embrasse Lény pour moi stp !

_ Tu ne veux pas lui parler un petit peu…

_ Bella, je n'ai pas le temps là ! La livraison de fruits vient d'arriver… je te rappelles dans la journée, ok ? bisous mes amours !

_ Ouai c'est ça ! pfffff. Il avait raccroché avant même que je lui réponde !

Ah lala ! Ce satané restaurant me tape sur le système, un truc de dingue !

Jacob a voulu reprendre un restaurant qui marchait mal pour le remettre sur les rails à sa manière. Mais depuis qu'il a ouvert il y a 2 ans, il nous délaisse un peu (beaucoup !si je ne mens pas…) Lény et moi.

C'est décidé ! J'en ai marre ! J'abandonne ! Même la jalousie ne lui fera pas ouvrir les yeux! Je vais aller chez Rose comme c'était prévus et demain matin première heure je fais une annulation de PACS (et oui nous nous sommes pacsés il y a 3 ans pour ma grossesse).

Ça le fera peut être réagir… espérons le !

Après une douche express, j'étais devant mon armoire en réfléchissant à quels vêtements mettre. Si je me pointe avec un jean troué un t-shirt trop grand et des converses j'en connais une qui va sauter au plafond quand elle me verra !lol pensais-je en pouffant de rire.

_ Pouquoi tu rigole maman ?

_ Oh pour rien chéri ! Je pensais juste à tata Rose !

_ Ah d'accord, bon on y va ? Ze veux voir Mathilda moi !

_ Oui on y va j'enfile une robe et j'arrive ! Mets tes chaussures et n'oublie pas tes doudous !

Je mis une petite robe blanche, toute simple que Jacob m'avait offert l'année dernière (lien sur mon profil).

Mon sac sur le bras, mon fils dans l'autre, je fermais la porte et descendis les escaliers. Arrivée au 1er étage (on est au 2ème), un bruit horrible et une voix se fit entendre :

_ Aiiiiiiiiiiee ! Fait gaffe Jaz' ! J'y tiens à ce fauteuil !

_ Désolé Ed' mais il est tellement lourd ! On aurait dû appelé Emmet, c'est un boulot fait pour lui ça !

_ Oui t'a peut être raison ! Je v….. Se coupa-t-il dans son élan

_ B…bonjour, saluais-je quelque peu troublée par ses yeux vert émeraudes

_ Bonjour, vous êtes de l'immeuble ?

_ Oui, je suis juste au-dessus de vous ! M'exclamais-je. Je rougissais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il y voie un double sens…et aparrament il le vu de suite, le double sens et rougis à son tour mais rigola doucement

_ Heu… bien, je me présente : je suis Edward Cullen votre nouveau voisin !

_ Isabella Black … mais je préfère Bella

_ Enchanté Bella, et ce jeune homme est votre fils je suppose…

_ Vous supposez bien, rigolais-je, c'est mon fils Lény.

_ Heureux de te connaître bonhomme !

_ Je suis désolé nous sommes pressés mais on va beaucoup se croisés maintenant alors à plus tard…monsieur…

_ Cullen ! Mais je préfère Edward

_ Eh bien à plus tard Edward, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas !

_ Merci Bella !

Ouah !Quand je vais dire à Rose qu'un canon s'est installé au 1er, elle ne va pas me croire !lol

Ses yeux…. Des pierres étincelantes…un visage angélique….un corps de dieux grec…des cheveux qui tirent légèrement couleur feu…mmmmmmmmmhhhh !

Ouah ! Il faut que je me reprenne moi !

TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! (C'est quoi ce bruit ?)

_ Mamannnnnnnnnn !

_ Ah ! Heu…oui chéri ?

_ Le feu rouge, il est vert !

_ Oui chéri ! J'ai vu… Je m'excusais de la main envers la personne impatiente derrière moi

_ T'étais dans ta lune maman ?

_ Oui…non ! Enfin oui je réfléchissais ! (lol)

J'étais dans tous mes états ! Jamais un homme ne m'avait autant troublée de la sorte. Il me faudrait une bonne douche froide et de nouveaux sous-vêtements…

Je me garais devant chez Rose 10 minutes plus tard.

_ Ah bah enfin, vous voilà !

_ Excuse moi Rose, il y avait du monde en ville ! Ça roulait mal !

_ A d'autres ! Emmet vient de m'appeler, il était au déménagement d'un copain à lui justement et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas un chat !

_ Bon… le principal c'est qu'on soit arrivés ! Finissais-je gênée

Nous allâmes directement dans le jardin. Le petit chemin que nous empruntions faisait le tour de la maison pour arrivé dans un petit paradis sur terre tellement le calme et la paix y régnaient.

Rose avait sortit le café et les crêpes qu'elle venait de faire avec amour.

_ Les enfants ! Y'a des crêpes ! Qui en veut ?

_ Moi ! Moi ! S'écriaient les enfants

_ Tenez, mangez pendant qu'elles sont encore chaudes

_ Merciii ! Remerciaient nos petites têtes blondes

_ On peut les manger devant la télé maman s'il te plaît ! Me demanda Lény

_ Oui mon ptit chat va s'y mais n'en met pas partout !

_ Merki maman

Je me servait du café et Rose aussi par la même occasion.

Elle se tourna vers moi :

_ Tu m'as l'air bizarre, toi ? T'es sûr que ça va ? C'est Jacob, je paris ?

_ Heu…oui, tu as raison. Tu lis en moi comme dans livre ouvert…

_ C'est normal ! Je te connais par cœur ! Alors raconte-moi, vous vous êtes encore pris la tête ?

_ Oui et en plus il ne vient pas ce soir…

_ Quoiiiii ! Pour une fois que je fais mes lasagnes pour un régiment ! Je suis verte ! Heureusement que le copain d'Emmet vient manger ce soir sinon c'était lasagnes toute la semaine !

_ Tu le connais son copain ?

_ Oh je l'est vus une ou deux fois depuis que je suis avec Nounours (sympas le surnom ! mdr)

Il est gentil et polis …. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est très mignon… dit-elle à voix basse presque inaudible

(Ce pourrait-il que…. non… ça serait trop gros…)

_ Et c'est quoi son prénom au mignon ? Demandais-je pour être sûre

_ C'est Edward je crois. Emmet l'appelle Eddy mais il n'aime pas les surnoms de ce genre. C'est plus Ed' il me semble.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Et bien sûr, je renversais ma tasse de café sur la table avec ma maladresse légendaire.

_ Bah alors, Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je…je crois l'avoir déjà vu ce Edward ! Et pas plus tard que ce matin ! Son nom c'est Cullen, c'est ça ?

_ Oui c'est ça ! Pourquoi ?

_ C'est mon nouveau voisin du dessous ! Le mignon copain vient d'emménager dans mon immeuble ! M'exclamais-je en rougissant

_ Ca alors, le monde est petit ! Pourquoi rougis-tu ?... Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu craques pour lui !

_ Rose ! Non ! Je le trouve très beau certes mais je suis mariée à Jacob !

_ Pacsée chérie ! Y'a une différence ! Et puis les yeux c'est fait pour regarder…

_ Oui … peut-être… c'est juste…

Elle se mit rapidement debout et à sautiller dans tout les sens.

_ Rose, tu fais quoi là ?

_ Je vais te bichonner pour ce soir !

_ Non, Rose, je suis très bien comme ça ! En plus j'ai un effort j'ai mis une robe !

_ Ah non ce n'est pas assez sexy ! Je reconnais que l'a bien choisie mais ce soir je veux que tu sois éblouissante !

_ Rose je…

_ Ecoute, tu veux savoir si tu plais toujours aux hommes ? C'est juste pour te rassuré et avoir un peu plus confiance en toi…

Je hochais la tête hésitant tout de même.

_ Yes ! Alors ce soir je vais te faire tellement désirable qu'il s'en décrochera la mâchoire le petit Eddy ! (mdr)

Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'accepte les critiques volontiers vu que je viens seulement de débuter. Merci

MOONLENOU


	2. Chapter 2

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante ! Les enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans le jardin. Rose était partie dans sa chambre pour me trouver LA tenue sexy censée me donner confiance en moi et montrer que je pouvais plaire à n'importe quel homme mais au fond de moi, j'avais une trouille bleue !

Et si Edward ne me trouvait pas à son goût, si il était indifférent à des filles aussi banales que moi ! Je ne suis pourtant pas une fille sur qui on retourne dans la rue ! Je suis plutôt du genre discrète, je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, « me fondre dans la masse » est mon deuxième prénom ! Brune aux reflets roux, yeux verts, la silhouette assez mince mais du fait de ma grossesse j'avais perdue toutes mes formes généreuses (ah les joies de la maternité !), une planche à pain me définirais bien ! Et pour compléter le tableau, je ne suis pas très grande et malheureusement ma petite taille m'attire les pires surnoms comme par exemple « passe-partout » par Emmet. Original certes mais complètement débile !

D'un côté, je m'en voulais de vouloir plaire au hommes en étant mariée à Jacob… mais ma culpabilité ne mis pas longtemps à partir en repensant aux longs mois qu'il ne me regardait plus que comme la mère de son fils. Rose a peut-être raison, en voyant si je réveille le désir chez un homme, j'arrivais à m'assumer telle que je suis et enfin à imposer ma vision d'un couple heureux à mon mari ! Mais ne nous emballons pas trop vite !

Rose arriva comme un ouragan dans le salon :

_Bellaaaa ! J'ai trouvée « The » tenue pour ce soir ! dit-elle toute excitée

_Montres-moi cette merveille !

C'était une robe bustier magnifique, ce mélange de couleur grise noire et crème se mariaient divinement. Le bustier avait une forme originale et était soutenue par une ceinture en paillettes argentées. En un mot Somptueuse !

_Ouah ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce style de robe, toi qui d'habitude adores les manches à froufrous et les jupes longues…

_Oh mais elle ne m'était pas destiné…

_Je ne comprends pas…, j'arquais un sourcil de curiosité.

_C'est ma demi-sœur Alice qui l'a crée pour toi ! Elle est venue le mois dernier en ville pour présenter sa nouvelle collection automne hiver, et en passant à la maison pour le café, elle a regardée les photos de nous deux qu'il y a sur la cheminée (lien profil).Tu lui a inspiré cette robe et elle me l'a envoyé directement envoyé la semaine dernière !

_Heu… là, j'ai pas de mots…c'est si gentil de sa part !

_Je savais qu'elle te plairait et en plus elle t'ira comme un gant. Je lui aie donnée tes mensurations exactes donc pas besoin de retouches ! Bon maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses…

_Tu me fais peur Rose… La robe c'est déjà trop alors…

_Non, non, non ! Me coupa-t-elle. Coiffure, maquillage et manucure sont indispensables ! Et pas de mais !

_M…, Ok. De toutes façons je n'ai pas trop le choix, c'est çà ?

_T'as tout compris !

_Eh les filles ! Papa est rentré ! S'écria Emmet en fermant la porte de l'entrée.

_Ah mon nounours tu tombes bien ! Tu peux surveiller les enfants pendant que je m'occupe de Bella, s'il te plaît ?

_Si tu veux Amour ! Puis il l'embrassa et il leva les yeux et remarqua enfin ma présence, Oh salut Passe-partout !

_Salut Em' ! (Grrrrrrr ! surnom à la con !)

_Heu… on monte et surtout ne nous dérange pas !dit-elle encore troublée du baiser d'Emmet

_Houlà ! T'as rien à craindre ! Les trucs de filles, moi, non merci ! Et il alla retrouver Mathilda et Lény qui étaient en train de jouer sur les balançoires.

Rose passa une demi-heure à me maquillée et manucuré puis vain l'étape de l'habillage. J'enlevais ma robe, encore tâchée de café, et soudain je vis le visage de Rose se décomposer.

_Dis-moi Bella, tu es en panne de lave linge ?

_Heu non pourquoi me demande-tu çà ?

_Tes sous-vêtements…

_Oh…, je venais de comprendre et commença à rougir.

_Oh Bella ! Comment veux-tu te sentir femme si tu portes encore des culottes de gamines en coton !

_Bah quoi ! C'est confortable ! Me défendais-je

_Pff ! Je vais devoir prendre des mesures draconiennes avec toi !

Ella alla dans son armoire, attrapa une petite boîte en carton noir pailleté et en sortit un magnifique ensemble de lingerie très sexy. (Lien profil)

_Rose, c'est beaucoup trop… comment dire…

_Je sais ! Rigola-t-elle, c'est un appel au sexe ! Même si personne ne le voit, toi tu le sais et c'est ce qui compte !

_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais si tu le dis !

J'enfilais le soutien-gorge qui faisait office de mini bustier et m'aperçu qu'avec cette forme, ma poitrine était plus ronde, plus haute, en gros j'avais l'impression d'être Monica Bellucci !

Le shorty en satin et dentelle mettait mes fesses en valeur sans nul doute !

Une fois la fermeture éclair de la robe fermée, Rose passa à la coiffure. Adieux petites bouclettes légères, bonjour au lisseur et au brushing ! Pendant qu'elle était partie chercher les chaussures, je m'admirais dans le miroir de la salle de bain et pour la première fois depuis des mois je me trouvais sexy ! Et oui, Rose a des mains de fées !

_Alors ? A voir ce petit sourire sur tes lèvres, je pense avoir remporté mon défi !

_Je me trouve…

_Sexy ?

_Heu… oui ! C'est le mot : SEXY !

_Je suis fière de moi ! Déclara ma bonne fée. Allons montrer le résultat à Emmet et les enfants

Arrivé dans le salon, Emmet, qui était devant la télé avec Mathilda et Lény en train de regarder « Ratatouille », tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction et s'écria :

_Noooooooooon ! Passe-partout, t'es bonne comme ça !

_Emmet ! Cria Rose, les enfants entendent!

_Oups ! Désolé chérie mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Bella aussi bien habillée !

J'était rouge écarlate ! Habituellement, je rougissais facilement mais là, je frisais la couleur de la lave en fusion !

_Bah … merci Em' !

_Houah ! T'es cros belle maman ! S'écria Lény

_Merci mon petit chat… remerciais-je mon fils d'un baiser sur le front.

_Bon, je vais faire réchauffer mes lasagnes parce qu'il est presque dix-neuf heure et Edward va bientôt arriver ! Bella, on fait manger les enfants avant nous comme ça ils pourront jouer pendant qu'on boit l'apéro, et après c'est le bain et dodo ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Me demanda Rose

_Bah ça ma l'air parfait comme programme !

_Et puis si tu veux dormir à la maison, y'a pas de soucis. Tu sais que la chambre d'amis est libre ! Comme ça, ça t'évitera de réveiller Lény quand tu repartiras tard ce soir !

_Non Rose je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et Jacob n'appréciera pas de ne pas me voir en rentrant…

_Non Bella ! Tu es la bienvenue ici et laisse-le se faire un peu de mouron pour vous deux au lieu du restaurant ça lui changeras ! Pense à toi un peu, sois égoïste de temps en temps !

_Oui mais je ne peux pas être égoïste, c'est pas dans ma nature ! Donc je vais juste lui laisser un message sur le répondeur pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète en arrivant à la maison.

_Comme tu veux ! Lâcha-t-elle énervée

Je pris mon téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit le bip du répondeur.

_Jacob, c'est Bella. C'était juste pour te dire que Lény et moi restons dormir chez Rose ce soir parce que…

_Hello tout le monde ! Salua une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

_Ah voilà le plus beau ! Salut Edward ! s'écria Rose

_...heu… (Merde ! dis quelque chose Bella, vite arrête de rêvasser !)…parce que elle a insistée pour qu'on reste donc…heu…comme tu es fatigué en ce moment tu pourras dormir tranquille demain matin ! …heu voilà. A demain…bisous ! Et je raccrochais juste derrière la fin du message.

A peine je levais les yeux,que j'aperçus Edward sur le pas de la porte du salon qui avait stoppé tout mouvement. Il me regardait avec une expression si intense et sa bouche était grande ouverte ! Au bout d'une minute de mutisme, j'osais ouvrir la bouche en premier :

_Re…rebonjour Edward !

_Be…Bella ! Heu Mme Black ! Vous allez bien? Enfin depuis ce matin ? Plaisanta-t-il

_Heu…oui très bien et vous ? Le déménagement n'était pas trop dur ?

_Oh, impeccablement bien à partir du moment où Emmet est arrivé ! En 3 h tout était déballé, monté mais le rangement, je verrais çà demain !

_Et ouais ! Merci super Emmet ! Bon, je vous sers un petit apéro ?se remerciait Emmet

_Oh oui !Ce n'est pas de refus ! M'écriai-je. Il me fallait un bon remontant pour me donner du courage !(et peut être même un seau à glaçons tellement je rougissais !)

Nous allâmes nous installer sur la terrasse tandis qu'Emmet arriva avec les verres.

_Tu veux quoi Ed' ?

_Emmet, quand on est galant on demande aux femmes d'abord ! disait-il en me regardant

_Oh oui désolé ! Passe…heu… Bella tu veux quoi ? Se reprit-il

_Un get perrier s-il te plaît.

_Oh ça m'a l'air pas mal ! Je vais prendre la même chose que Bella ! Suivit Edward

_Ok j'vous prépare ça les jeunes ! Et il partit à la cuisine.

Edward se tourna alors vers moi :

_Alors, Bella, comment connaissez- vous Rose et Emmet ?

_C'est simple, Rose est ma meilleure amie, c'est comme ma sœur, on se connais depuis des siècles ! Plaisantais-je

_Ah ok ! En tout cas, les siècles n'agissent pas sur vous ! Vous êtes magnifique !

Oh mon dieu ! Il me trouve magnifique! Et je passais du blanc au rouge en une demie seconde !

_...heu… me…merci Edward, balbutiais-je

_Excusez- moi de vous mettre mal à l'aise avec mon compliment mais j'ai toujours l'habitude de dire ce que je pense !

_Vous êtes charmant, c'est très gentil !

_Et puis le vouvoiement, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, on pourrait se tutoyer qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Bien sûr je n'aime pas trop ça non plus ! Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir 60 ans quand on me dis madame !

_Génial ! Alors Bella, votre...heu… ton mari n'est pas là ?

_Heu…non, Jacob est très pris en ce moment avec le restaurant, répondis-je étonnée qu'il sache que j'étais mariée ! Suis-je bête ! La boîte aux lettres de l'immeuble ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être cruche !

_Ah oui c'est vrai Emmet m'en à parlé plusieurs fois ! Le « Sweet Moon », c'est çà ?

_Oui c'est bien çà ! Lâchais-je de dégoût

_A t'entendre tu n'aimes pas trop parler de ce resto !

_C'est que… en fait… à cause de çà, Jacob ne voit plus Lény et malheureusement il ne s'en rend pas compte… il n'y a que cet établissement qui compte en ce moment… me confiais-je les larmes aux yeux

_Attention ! Chaud devant ! L'apéro est servit !

_Ah Emmet tu tombes bien ! On commençait à avoir soif didon ! S'exclama Edward

_Désolé j'avais plus de glaçons alors j'ai été en chercher dans le gros congélo de la cave !

_Hep hep hep! Emmet Anthony Masen ! Tu n'as pas honte de mentir! S'écria Rose en arrivant derrière lui, ah ah ah ah ! Ce qu'il a oublié de vous dire c'est que c'est moi qui suis descendu dans la cave parce que monsieur a peur des araignées !

_Rose c'est pas drôle….heu…bah… oh ! Et puis tant pis ! Je suis démasqué ! j'ai plus qu'à me noyer dans le bac à glaçons !

_Oh mon pauvre Emmet ! Rigolais Edward

_Oh mon nounours ! Je t'aime quand même malgré tes phobies, chéri. Et oui il en a tout plein …dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas qu'Emmet entende.

Edward et moi nous mimes à rire à gorge déployée alors qu'Emmet nous regardait se demandant ce qu'il se passait !

Je m'arrêtais de rire lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward frôler mon épaule dans son hilarité.

Des milliers de frissons m'envahissaient le corps. Comment un simple effleurement peut me rendre molle qu'un marshmallow ? Il faut que je trouve un prétexte pour aller me rafraîchir parce que là j'ai plus un poils de sec… Je bus une grosse gorgée de get-perrier et me décida.

_Excusez-moi, je vais cherché mon sac, disais-je en me levant.

_Je t'accompagne comme ça je vais chercher les tapas à la cuisine, déclara Rose.

Nous avions à peine franchis la porte de la cuisine, qu'elle m'interrogeait du regard.

_Tu vas bien Bella ?

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Rose !C'est juste qu'il fallait que… bah je…prenne l'air voilà !

_Bella, on est dehors depuis tout à l'heure ! De l'air t'en as…ahhhhhhh ! D'accord j'ai compris ! Il te fait autant d'effets que ça !S'exclama-t-elle

_Chut Rose on pourrait t'entendre…mais oui tu as raison, il me fait de l'effet plus qu'il ne faudrait !

_Je penses que toi aussi tu lui fais de l'effet…

_Tu crois ?

_Oh oui crois-moi ! Il te regarde comme il regarderait une glace vanille après 1 mois de régime ! C'est simple il te dévore des yeux !

_Bon, on y retourne les mecs vont se demander ce qu'on fait ! Me demanda Rose

_Oui je prends mon sac dans l'entrée et j'arrive

En arrivant dans l'entrée, j'aperçus Lény et Mathilda jouer aux cow-boys en haut des escaliers.

_Faîtes attentions les enfants ! C'est dangereux de jouer à côté des escaliers ! Allés jouer dans le jardin parce qu'après vous irez vous couché et j'en connais deux qui vont nous dire « mais on a pas beaucoup joués dans le jardin.. »…

_D'accord maman ! Vite Dada ! Au jardin passe que après c'est gros dodo ! Vite !Disait Lény en courant.

Je récupérais mon sac et en profitais pour me parfumer. Je me surpris à penser qu'Edward remarquera cette odeur délicieuse de réglisse et de violette. Il pourrait avoir envie de parcemer sur la peau de mon cou des baisers à la fois tendres et passionnés et peut être même oser mordiller le fine peau sous mon oreille...…Houla ! Bella reprends toi ! Je fantasme déjà sur lui alors qu'on se connaît que depuis ce matin ! Mais bon y'a de quoi quand on a un tel dieux grecs en face de soit, on ne peut camisoler notre imagination débordante et je dirais même un peu érotique….Arrête de rêver Bella !

Je me mis une claque mentale et alla les retrouvés sur terrasse.

Et la soirée ne fait que commencer…..

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ce chapitre ! En tout cas la suite promet….

Je n'en dirais pas plus…SUSPENSE !lol

Bisous à tous

MOONLENOU


	3. Chapter 3

Juste avant de passer à table, Rose et moi allions coucher les enfants. Ils dormaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Mathilda.

_ Dors bien mon petit cœur, fais de beaux rêves.

_ Bisouuuus maman !

Et j'embrassais mon fils mais il me retint par le poignet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

_ Et papa ? Il est où ? Ze veux y faire un bisou aussi !

_ Heu… papa travaille mon chat, mais promis demain il sera à la maison et on fera des crêpes d'accord ?

_ Ok ! Des crêpes ! Des crêpes !s'exclama Lény tout excité

_ Mais il faut déjà faire un gros dodo avant ! Allez bonnes nuitées les petiots !

J'embrassais mon fils et Mathilda puis nous sortîmes de la chambre.

En descendant les escaliers, Rose m'arrêta en plein milieu de ceux-ci et me parla à voix basse :

_J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que Lény t'a dit…

_ Oui je sais, son père lui manque c'est tout…mais que veux tu…Jacob à des œillères en ce moment ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne me fais plus d'illusions ! Quand il se réveillera ça sera trop tard malheureusement…

_ T'inquiètes pas, va ! Ce soir on décompresse ! Ne parlons pas de lui sinon j'vais encore me fâcher !

_ Ok t'as raison ! Allons rejoindre les mecs !

_ Tu m'as l'air bien pressée d'aller manger ! Rigola-t-elle

_ J'ai une faim de loup qu'est-ce que tu crois !

_ Je ne crois rien, je constates c'est tout…

_ Tu constates quoi ? Disais-je innocente

_ Oh arrêtes Bella ! J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu peux me mentir par la parole, mais vos yeux parlent pour vous, ça en deviens indécent !

_ …heu … ça se voit tant que ça ? Osais-je dire rouge comme une pivoine

_ Bella, je ne vais pas te faire de moral ou quoi que ce soit mais je te donnerais un seul conseil : ECLATES-TOI !

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui éclate toi profite ! Je ne te jugerais pas de vouloir t'amuser un peu plus que d'habitude alors que Jacob n'est pas là et puis du flirt n'a jamais tué personne !

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

_ Allez ! On va chercher les lasagnes et le vin. J'ai pris du chablis pour toi, je sais que tu adores ça !

_ Merci Rose, c'est dingue tu me connais mieux que mon propre mari !

_ Oh mais c'est pas comparable, je suis ta sœur c'est pas pareil ! C'est normal même !

Nous arrivâmes à table avec le vin et les lasagnes.

_ Ca ma l'air délicieux Rose ! s'exclama Edward

_ Oh mais attends de les goûter, tu vas tomber par terre tellement c'est excellent ! Disais fièrement Emmet

_ Mais je n'en doutes pas !

_ Qui en veux ? Nous demanda, Emmet

_ Bella ? M'interrogea Edward du regard

_ Bien sûr, merci Emmet

_ Et toi mon oiseau des îles ?

_ Oui merci mon amour !

Ah ! Devant tant d'amour et de bonheur, nous trinquions au festin de Rose.

_ À ce merveilleux dîner, aux nouvelles rencontres…, dit Edward me regardant en tenant son discours,…et à mon emménagement en dessous de Bella ! …heu… de Chez Bella ! Ajouta-t-il confus.

_ Santé ! Cria Emmet

_ Alors Edward ? Mes lasagnes ?

_ Y'a pas de mots… c'est…orgasmique ! S'exclama-t-il

_ Oui c'est succulent ! Ajoutais-je en enfournant la fourchette dans ma bouche

_ C'est gentil ! Fini la cuisinière fière d'elle

Deux heures plus tard et 3 bouteilles de Chablis vident, je commençais à avoir chaud aux étiquettes, comme on dit ! J'aidais Rose à débarrasser la table pour pouvoir prendre le café.

Nous étions en pleine vaisselle quand Edward entra dans la cuisine :

_ Dis moi Rose, je peux aider en quelque chose ?

_ Non Edward, t'inquiètes pas on se débrouille bien Bella et moi !

_ Ok ! Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone deux petites minutes ? Jazz viens de m'envoyer un message mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de batterie !

_ Bien sûr, il est dans l'entrée.

_ Merci Rose !

A peine avait-il quitté la pièce que Rose me sauta dessus :

_ Tu comptes agir quand Bella ?

_ Arrêtes Rose, je n'ai rien l'intention de faire !

_ Oh et puis après tout tant pis pour toi ! Tu aurais pu te libérer ce soir surtout qu'Edward va dans un bar avec Jazz, après le café…

_ Ah bon ?

J'étais déchirer entre deux options : la première, rester une épouse modèle et ne pas sortir la deuxième, accompagner Edward dans ce bar et on verra ce qu'il se passera !

_ J'ne peux pas ! Et Lény ? Non non je reste ici !

_ Bella, nous on est là ! Je veillerais sur lui ne t'inquiètes pas, t'as besoin de t'aérer sérieusement !

_ J'hésites…

_ Et si je te dis c'est un ordre ! Amuses toi, je veille sur ton p'tit loup. Allons servir le café.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à table, Edward devait sûrement être encore au téléphone car je ne le vis pas aux côtés d'Emmet.

_ Il est aux toilettes… dit-il en me regardant

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Disais-je innocente

_ Tu le cherches du regard…

_ Chuuut ! Emmet, il arrive !

Il s'était changé ! Oh mon dieu ! Et merde un shorty en moins !

_ Houa Edward, tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir, didon ! S'exclama Rose

_ Moi aussi j'en fais tourné ! S'écria Emmet

_ Ah bon ? Quand et où ? Et qui surtout ! Celle qui se retournent sur toi on plutôt intérêt de garder leurs mains dans leurs poches parce que j'peux t'assurer que je leurs feraient passer l'envie de ne serais-ce qu'à songer de recommencer à te mater !

_ Chérie calme toi je disais ça pour rigoler…

_ J'vais chercher le digestif, il me faut un remontant ! dit-elle en partant énervé

_ Attend moi minou ! Et Emmet se mis à courir derrière elle

_ Eh ben! sacrés caractère la Rosalie ! Constata Edward

_ Oh oui bien trempé ! Rigolais-je

_ Dis moi Bella, que dirais-tu d'un p'tit after dans un bar ?

_ Heu… quel genre de bar ?

_ C'est mon endroit préféré, il n'y a pratiquement personne et on écoute de la bonne musique et c'est plutôt ambiance bar à vin si tu préfères.

_ Un bar à vin ? Ça me tente bien mais je ne peux pas conduire j'ai bu plus que de raison…

_ Oh mais si je te le propose, il est normal que ce soit moi qui t'emmène et puis je n'ai bu qu'un get perrier à l'apéritif, donc…

_...et je rentrerais en taxi, Le coupais-je

_ J'allais te ramener bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de mec qui laisserait une magnifique jeune femme repartir toute seule en plein milieu de la nuit et à pied qui plus est!

_ Désolé ! Rigolais-je

_ J'ai appelé Jazz tout à l'heure et il est déjà là-bas. On a plus qu'à finir le café et direction « le passionnata ».

_ Sympas le nom du bar, et c'est où exactement ? Demandais-je à Edward

_ C'est à la sortie de la ville on met un petit quart d'heure pour y aller.

_ Ok. (Question de sûreté ! ce serait ballot de me retrouvé dans un bar qui se trouverait proche du restaurant de Jacob !)

_ Bon, j'espère qui se réconcilient, en parlant de Rose et Emmet, parce que leurs cafés va bientôt être froid !Rigolait-il

_ J'espère aussi !

Dix minutes passèrent et les amoureux refirent leur apparition main dans la main en rigolant :

_ Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher qu'en dis-tu ma petite prune ?demanda Emmet en baillant faussement.

_ Oui, c'est vrai je commence à fatigué moi aussi… dit-elle en le regardant d'un air coquin.

_ Eh bien nous allons prendre congés Bella et moi, je vous l'emprunte pour la fin de soirée ! Dit Edward en plaisantant.

_ Amusez-vous bien ! s'exclama Emmet

_ Merci Em', Rose merci pour ce repas et cet accueil je reviendrais !

_ De rien Ed' ! On se refait ça quand tu veux !

_ Bella je t'attends dans la voiture ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Oui j'arrive je prend juste les clefs de Rose !

Edward parti à la voiture tandis que Rose me donna ses clefs de la maison :

_ Tiens, et surtout amuse toi, d'accord ? Je t'ai mis quelques petites choses dans ton sac pour passer une bonne fin de soirée…

_ Qu'est-ce tu as mis dans…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me poussa jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward !

_ Prends soin d'elle Edward

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosalie, je ne laisserais personne s'approcher d'elle !

_ Ok allez à tout à l'heure Bella !

_ Bonne nuit Rose !

Et Edward démarra la voiture et on se dirigeait vers la rocade.

_ Tu veux que je mettes un petit peu de musique, Bella ?

_ Bien sûr !

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux phrases en sa présence ! Il devait me prendre pour une cruche sans cervelle à tous les coups !

Les premières notes de Cassius « I love you so » résonnaient dans l'habitacle. J'adorais cette chanson ! (lien profil)

_ Tu as très bon goût en matière de musique, osais-je lui dire mais en gardant les yeux sur mes genoux.

_ Merci, je t'avouerais que c'est ma préférée en ce moment… je sais pas c'est tellement original comme son…

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire… on se sent transporter en l'écoutant…, disais-je en relevant ma tête dans sa direction.

_ C'est tout à fait çà ! dit-il en souriant.

Oh lala ce sourire ! Je pourrais mourir de combustion spontanée avant notre arrivée au bar si il me souriait encore comme çà...

Ah nous arrivions justement au parking du bar. Edward, en galant homme, sortit le premier de la voiture et se dépêcha de contourner celle-ci pour m'ouvrir la portière :

_ Madame, dit-il en me proposant son bras.

_ Merci Edward…le remerciais-je. Je pris son bras et sentis une chaleur indescriptible remonter des pieds à la tête en une fraction de seconde.

Respire Bella !Je respirais un grand coup et mon odorat rencontra son parfum, et là c'était le drame !

C'est peut être à ce moment précis où je perdis pieds… Oups ! Je perdais vraiment pieds puisque je trébuchais devant Edward, qui me rattrapa avant que ma tête ne percute le sol violement ! Imaginez la position qu'avaient nos deux corps à cet instant précis… Lui, me tenait la taille par derrière légèrement penché en avant sur mon dos…moi, penchée en avant les mains à deux centimètres du bitumes… Des frissons me traversèrent le tout le corps si soudainement que je laissais échapper un petit gémissement sans me contrôler…

_ Ca va, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds, face à lui.

_ Heu… oui merci Edward ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pu ramasser mes dents une part une ! Essayais-je de plaisanter en faisant oublier mon gémissement quelque peu gênant.

_ Il va falloir que je reste collé à toi toute la soirée si on veut éviter un autre incident de ce genre ! Non pas que ça me déplaise…, il se rapprochait doucement sa tête vers mon oreille, on contraire... j'en serais plus que ravie… ,dit-il en me dévorant du regard.

_ …Ca ne me déplairait pas non plus…. Disais-je troublée. C'est moi qui a dis çà ?

_ Bon ! On rentre à l'intérieur ? Me demanda-t-il toujours penché sur moi,...avant que je ne fasse quelque que je ne regretterais pas…

OHLALA ! SOS ! On a perdue Bella !

_ …Heu…oui…

Lorsque que nous pénétrâmes dans cet établissement, un jeune homme, qui était au bar, appela Edward :

_ Hey Ed', Te voilà enfin ! S'étonna-t-il

_ Désolé Jazz j'étais invité tu le sais ! Oh ! Je manque à mes devoirs ! Jazz, je te présente Bella !

_ Oh mais on c'est déjà vu, non ? Me demandait son ami en me serrant la main.

_ Heu oui, vous étiez au déménagement d'Edward ce matin, on s'est croisés devant sa porte et vous aviez du mal à faire rentrés un fauteuil dans l'appartement! Plaisantais-je

_ Et oui c'étais moi ! Rigola-t-il. Puis il tourna la tête vers une fille blonde siliconée très vulgaire et lui raconta ce périple passé plus tôt dans la journée. Edward passa sa main sur mes reins et demanda ce que je voulais boire :

_ Que me conseille-tu ?

_ Eh bien si tu aimes le vin moelleux, il y a le Château du gros qui est excellent…

_ J'adore le moelleux ! Je prendrais çà.

Il fit signe au serveur et commanda nos verres. Le serveur lui apporta ensuite notre commande et Edward se tourna alors vers moi :

_ Tu veux rester au bar ou tu préfères aller sur les fauteuils au fond ? Comme ça on s'entendra mieux parlé, je trouve ça plus intimiste…

_ Allons au fond alors…

Nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre et nous trinquions :

_ Alors Jolie Bella, comment trouve-tu cet endroit ? Me demanda-t-il en se penchant sur la table.

_ Il est super agréable, il y a de la bonne musique, le vin est délicieux, que demander de plus ? Disais-je en m'approchant à mon tour.

_ Ca me fait plaisir qu'il te plaise…

Je lui souris mais détourna la tête en direction du bar de peur qu'il voie que je rougissais furieusement. La fille vulgaire de tout à l'heure me regardait très méchamment. Si elle pouvait avoir des poignards à la place des yeux je serais déjà empalée sur le mur ! Edward dû le remarquer puisque qu'au moment où j'allais lui demander si il la connaissait, il me répondit :

_ C'est Tania… une ex un peu trop jalouse…mais bon … elle a de quoi l'être… dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ ... Pourquoi tu dis çà ?

_ Regarde toi Bella… tu es merveilleusement belle et malheureusement Tania n'arrive pas à la cheville de ta beauté…

J'étais rouge comme une pivoine ! Je me cachais le visage tellement j'étais gênée.

_ Ne caches pas ces jolies rougeurs, Bella. Tu me priverais d'un magnifique spectacle…

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre !

_ Je vais aux toilettes, tu m'excuses ?

_ Bien sûr, Bella.

Je pris mon sac et me levais du fauteuil d'un bon. Je passais justement devant cette Tania pour y accéder. Elle lâcha un « Pff ! » et alla danser sur la petite piste de danse.

Après m'être rafraîchie, j'ouvris mon sac pour prendre mon baume à lèvres lorsque ma main entra en contact avec un bout de papier. J'ouvris en grand mon sac et m'aperçu que je touchais une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et découvris un petit mot de Rose où il était écrit « Juste au cas où… éclate toi, on a qu'une vie… ta sœur qui t'aime…Rosalie », puis j'écartais l'enveloppe et y trouvas cinq préservatifs ! Oh mon dieu !Elle est folle ma parole ! Elle ne manque pas de culots la Rose ! Je l'ai rangeait au fond de mon sac très vite et me jura de les lui rapportés ! Je pris mon parfum et en pulvérisais dans ma nuque, l'intérieur de mes poignets et j'hésitais à en mettre derrière les genoux :

_ Oh et puis qui le saura ?… dis-je à voix haute

Je rangeais tout dans mon barda et me regardais dans le miroir. Etais-je capable de faire ce à quoi Rose pensait en mettant ces capotes dans mon sac ? Me laisserais-je céder à la tentation ? Je secouais la tête à force de me poser des questions, et une seule parole me revenais à l'esprit : « Pense à toi, soit égoïste de temps en temps… ». Ah sainte Rose !

Et après tout elle avait pas tord ! Je vais arrêter de me poser des questions et je vais m'a-mu-sée ! Je mis ma tête en avant pour que mes cheveux se gonflent un peu et je rejetais un grand coup ma tête en arrière et partie des toilettes.

Edward n'avait pas bougé mais Tania était à ma place ! Il me vis au loin et m'appelait au secours dans son regard. Lorsque j'arrivais presque à la hauteur de la table, j'entendais Tania supplier Edward de finir la soirée avec elle :

_ Aller Eddy ! S'il te plaît !Un petit verre chez moi et ensuite je te fais tout ce que tu aimes… dit-elle en caressant la main d'Edward.

_ Tania ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il en libérant sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlée, t'es ridicule ! Arrête de boire ça te changeras ! Et je suis sûr que parmi les mecs du bar, au moins un aura pitié de toi et te lèveras derrière les poubelles du bar ! Oublis moi ! Ah Bella, te voilà !

Arrivé à mon fauteuil, je me surpris à envoyer un regard des plus méchant à Tania.

Elle se leva et me menaça :

_ Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Il est à moi ! Moi seule sais ce qu'il l'excite le petit Eddy ! Avec ta tête de sainte nitouche tu feras même pas deux jours et il me reviendras la queue entre les jambes me suppliant de le prendre dans ma bouche… Puis elle s'en alla, mis son manteau (avec du mal) fis un signe à un des mecs accoudé au comptoir et il sortis tous les deux du bar.

_ J'suis désolé Bella !

_ Ce n'est pas grave Edward, la jalousie peut nous rendre dingue parfois !

_ …J'espère au moins que tu n'ai pas trop choquée des paroles que j'ai eu envers elle…

_ Oh tu sais, à force de traîner avec Emmet plus rien ne me choque ! Rigolais-je

_ Oui c'est vrai ! Bon ne parlons plus d'elle ça la rendrait intéressante !

_ Oui t'a raison.

J'entendais les premières notes de la chanson du Colonel Reyel « celui ».

_ J'adore cette chanson ! Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Heu… oui, avec plaisir…

Il m'emmena au milieu de la piste, se rapprocha de moi et m'entoura la taille de ses bras :

_ C'est un peu collé serré comme musique… me dit-il d'une voix basse à mes oreilles, et il me colla carrément à lui.

Nous commencions à bouger en rythme et je ressentis une chaleur immense au niveau de mon bas ventre. Nous frottions nos bassins l'un contre l'autre sans ce soucier du monde autour de nous. J'arrivais même à sentir son cœur battre à toute allure tellement il m'appuyais contre lui. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité dans le regard que j'aurais pu me noyer dans son océan d'émeraudes…

_ Tu bouges bien didon…me dit-il.

_ Merci toi aussi…

_ Tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

_ Heu…oui, réussis-je à dire

_ Ok alors tourne toi…

Il me prit la main, entrelaça nos doigts et me fis tourner de sorte que mon dos soit contre son torse. Il entoura ma taille une nouvelle fois de ses bras et il se mit à balancer ses hanches de gauche à droite. Je suivis de suite son mouvement et je sentis soudain une grosseur au niveau de mes fesses. Nooooonn ! C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet là ! À ce moment là, je ne répondais plus de moi-même. Le fait de sentir son désir contre moi avait fait fuir la Bella coincée et timide et fis place à la Bella sans complexe et sans gêne. J'attrapais ses mains qui étaient sur mon ventre et les dirigeait sur mes hanches et l'invita à caresser le haut de mes cuisses. Il posait son visage au creux de mon cou et des frissons me parcoura de toutes parts lorsque que je sentis ses lèvres sur mon épaule remontant en dessous de mon oreille :

_ J'suis désolé Bella mais je ne suis qu'un homme…

_ Pourquoi tu dis çà ? Disais-je haletante

_ Heu…. Ce que tu sens…, il appuya ses hanches vers mes fesses,…c'est plus fort que moi…

_ Je ne t'en veux pas… je peux t'assurer que l'effet que j'ai sur toi, tu l'as aussi sur moi… mais moi… ça ne se voit pas….

Un grognement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit ces mots sortir de ma bouche.

_ Ah Bella…fait attention à toi, tu pourrais te brûler à ce jeu là…

_ Mais je brûle déjà…

Ohlala ! La Bella sans complexe avait carrément mis un coup de pieds au cul à la Bella coincée ! La chanson se termina et nous étions encore collés. Pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant tout le bar, je me retournais et cachait avec mon corps son désir grandissant :

_ J'suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé Bella…

_ Chuuut ! C'est pas grave Ed'… au contraire quelle femme n'apprécierait pas le fait de réveiller le désir chez un homme ?

_ Oui mais j'aurais préféré ne pas… dit-il en regardant en direction de son pantalon.

_ dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à ….comment dire… que ça redescendes…je sais pas, tu veux que je te parle de Tania ?

_ Je pense que ça m'aiderais !

Même pas le temps de parler d'elle, rien qu'en y pensant, Edward se détendit…

_ Merci Bella… Il me faut un petit remontant ! Tu en veux un ?

_ Oh oui ! Avec plaisir…

_ Ok, j'en ai pour une minute. Il me fis un clin d'œil et alla au comptoir. Son ami Jazz vint à notre table :

_ Je vais peut être te paraître un peu direct mais… c'étais chaud sur la piste…

_ Heu … écoute, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça…

_ Hey j'te juges pas ! Je fais un constat c'est tout ! Mais je veux juste te prévenir, Ed' est comme mon frère je le connais comme si je l'avais fait ! La façon dont il te regarde ne trompes personne, à part vous deux ! Rigola-t-il, je suis sûr que si tu lui fais un signe il sera à tes pieds ! Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi de toute la journée au déménagement ! Et maintenant que vous vous connaissez mieux, il ne lâchera pas…

_ Qu…

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique soit qu'Edward arriva avec deux verres à cocktails :

_ Qui qui ne lâcheras pas ? demanda Edward à Jazz

_ Oh….heu je parlais de…de … Tania ! Oui c'est ça Tania ! Bon je vous laisse, je suis K.O !

_ Déjà ? Mais il est que…, il regarda sa montre et s'exclama, ouah ! Il est déjà 2h30 ! ça passe vite !

_ Et ouais, aller a plus Ed' ! À bientôt Bella !

_ Salut Jazz !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On boit notre cocktail et je te ramène chez Rose ?

Et là, je me perdis dans un combat contre moi-même. J'avais envie de dire oui mais une part de moi (oh la vilaine cette part !) voulais un peu plus…

_ Eh Bella, ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

_ Heu… excuse- moi ! Heu … tu vas rentrer chez toi après ou tu sors ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais demandé ça !

Il fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants et me demanda :

_ Est-ce que tu aimes la guitare ?

_ Heu oui j'en joue même !

_ Eh bien…si ça te dit on peut aller chez moi, j'ai une pièce spécial pour jouer de jour comme de nuit sans gêner les voisins, elle est insonorisée.

_ Ok ! Répondis-je toute excitée ! La vitesse à laquelle je répondis le fit sourire. Ah ce petit sourire ! Ce sourire en coin qui ferait fondre n'importe quel glace ou rougir plus d'une tomate, comme moi !

Je n'avais qu'une seule phrase qui trottait dans ma tête : « CARPE DIEM , CARPE DIEM, CARPE DIEM … ».

Voilà ! Un bon ptit lemon vous attend dans le prochain chapitre !

Je sais, c'est cruel de s'arrêter en si bon chemin mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon comme on dit !mdr

MOONLENOU


	4. Chapter 4 partie 1

Lorsque Edward ferma la portière de la voiture, je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire : aller chez un inconnu ! Un combat intérieur entre mon cœur et mes hormones commença. Je ne peux pas faire çà ! Pas à Jacob, il ne méritait pas que je le trompe !

Ouah ! Je m'imagine déjà tromper mon mari ! Je suis la pire des garces ! Soudain, je fus prise de panique et Edward le sentit. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et se tourna vers moi :

_ Ca va Bella ?

_ …

_ Bella ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Heu… en fait Edward, je t'avouerais que je panique ! Pff…je ne sais pas…j'ai peur de tomber nez à nez avec Jacob !

_ Ah ok ! Tu as peur qu'il te voit entrer chez moi…alors que tu es censée être chez Rose et Emmet…

_ Voilà, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'imaginer…

_ Et il pourrait s'imaginer quoi… ? Me demandait-il avec le sourire en coin

_ Bah…je ne penses pas qu'il croit qu'on va jouer aux cartes… plaisantais-je

_ Oh non on va jouer de la gratte, c'est pas pareil ! A moins que tu avais une autre idée en tête….

Hou lala ! Oh oui j'en ai un tas des idées…. Bella arrête de penser à çà !

_ Heu …non pas du tout…

_ Relax Bella ! On est adultes on sait ce qu'on fait, non ?

_ Parle pour toi… sifflais-je tout bas

_ Pardon ?

_ Non non rien…je disais … pareil comme toi… !

Ouf ! Ce n'est pas passé loin…

_ Et puis, au pire si il nous voient rentrer ensemble dans l'immeuble, tu pourras toujours lui dire que tu es venue chercher des affaires pour Lény et toi ?

_ À 3 heures du mat' ! Je crois qu'il n'est pas idiot à ce point là ! M'exclaffais-je

_ Bon écoute Bella. On est à mi-chemin entre chez Rose et mon appartement. Je vois bien que t'es pas à l'aise de me suivre alors…il vaudrait peut être mieux que je te ramène…

_ Non ! Le coupais-je. J'aimerais rester avec toi…vraiment…, le suppliais-je du regard

_ Es- tu sûre ?

_ Oui, déclarais-je en noyant mes yeux dans une mer d'émeraudes

_ Ok. On est presque arrivés…

En se garant sur le parking de l'immeuble, je scrutais chaque voiture dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber sur celle de Jacob. Une main sur le cœur, j'expirais fortement mon soulagement :

_ Pfiou !

_ C'est bon ? RAS ?

_ Oui, personne en vue !

Une sorte d'hilarité nous prîmes pendant ce moment au combien angoissant.

Edward descendit de la voiture en premier et, toujours avec galanterie, m'ouvrit la porte :

_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi galant Edward ! Je sais me servir de mes mains !

_ Je n'y peux rien Bella, j'ai été élevé dans le respect des femmes par mes parents. La galanterie, pour moi, n'est pas une obligation, c'est ma nature c'est tout !

_ Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde çà !

Arrivé devant l'entrée, Edward se retourna vers moi :

_ Merde ! Bella, je ne me souviens plus du code !

_ Eh bien ! Heureusement que je suis là ! Comment aurai-tu fais si je n'était pas venus avec toi ?

_ Bah…j'avoue que, tout de suite, je n'ai pas d'idée là !

_ Ah lala !

Je passais devant lui et composa le code. Pendant ce court laps de temps, j'ai cru sentir Edward se rapprocher de moi et me renifler de l'épaule jusqu'à la nuque. Mais quand je dis renifler, c'est pire qu'un drogué qui snife de la cocaïne ! Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et la vue qu'il m'offrait était envoûtante. Le visage détendu, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entre ouverte par ce sourire qui me fait craquer.

Oh mon dieu, comment je fais pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et le supplier de me prendre contre cette porte !

J'hésitais à ouvrir la bouche pour le sortir de sa « transe » :

_ Heu… Ed' ?

_ …

_ Edward ? Ça y est, c'est ouvert !

_ Hein ?...heu oui…excuse moi…je…j'essayais de…de mémoriser le mot de passe…enfin le code…je… Je passe devant !

Il se mit à courir comme un gamin dans les escaliers. Je crus entendre un « merde, je suis grillé ! » mais je n'étais pas sûre. Il m'attendait devant sa porte :

_ Tu es sûre de…

_ Ed', ouvre cette porte et sers moi un verre !

_ Ok ma belle ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Me disait-il en ouvrant enfin son appartement.

Une fois dans l'entrée, Edward laissa ses clefs dans un vide poche et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En franchissant cette cuisine, je fus étonnée par la beauté de cette pièce complètement ouverte sur l'appartement. On aurait dit un loft, avec cette ambiance métal et béton pour la cuisine, et cosy pour le salon, ça se mariait parfaitement. (Lien profil) J'avançais un petit peu et contournais une échelle et regardait où celle-ci menait. Une énorme bibliothèque se cachait sur une sorte de mezzanine et une méridienne venait compléter cette espace de relaxation. Je continuais jusqu'à la fenêtre et m'aperçus qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur le pont derrière notre résidence. (Lien profil)

_ La vue te plaît ? Me demandais Edward qui me tendait un verre de vin.

Je rougis au double sens de sa question et lui répondis un peu gênée :

_ La…la vue est… très agréable… ! Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que…

_ On trinque ? Me coupa-t-il, ce qui d'un côté, n'était pas plus mal !

_ Bien sûr…

_ Installe toi, mets toi à ton aise, je vais juste changer de t-shirt, j'arrive ! Et il disparu dans un couloir à peine éclairé.

Soudain une énorme douleur à mes pieds me prit. Satané talons ! Je vais juste les retirer le temps qu'Edward se change, et hop ni vu ni connu je les remets !

Ah ! Quel bien fou ! Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et massa mes pieds tout doucement.

_ Les femmes sont folles !s'exclama-t-il adossé au dossier du canapé

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demandais-je ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivé derrière moi

_ Parce que … c'est vrai qu'il est plaisant de voir la gente féminine sublimée par des talons mais… pourquoi vous infligez-vous une telle souffrance ?

_ Eh bien…vu sous cet angle, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi j'ai chaussée ces engins de torture !

_ Laisse moi te soulager… Il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde qu'il avait déjà pris mon pied droit et commença à le masser. Il s'arrêta une minute juste pour prendre un petit flacon bleu posé sur la table basse.

_ C'est de l'huile essentiel de lavande, ça a des effets décontractant, disait-il en mettant quelques gouttes dans ses mains.

Il massait divinement. Sentir ses doigts sur moi était grisant. Je me liquéfiais sur place ! Lorsqu'il remonta ses mains de ma cheville à mon mollet, des milliards de frissons me parcouru le corps entier. Ma respiration devint plus saccadée, moins facile à maîtriser.

J'observais le chemin de ses mains sur ma peau diaphane, la façon dont il faisait ses petites pressions avec ses doigts était inimaginable.

_ De la violette ! Me disait-il comme une révélation

_ Quoi ? Lui demandais-je interloquée

_ Tu sens la violette…ça m'obsède depuis le bar ce parfum…j'arrivais pas à trouvé cette senteur sucrée…j'ai enfin trouvé en me baissant vers toi pour te masser.

Mon parfum l'obsède ! C'est truc de malade ! Je pouvais d'hors et déjà dire bye bye à mon shorty !

_ Oui c'est çà… violette et réglisse… lolita lempicka est mon tout premier parfum…

_ Hummmmm…. C'est tellement ….envoûtant…cette odeur de sucrerie, j'adore…il te va bien en tout cas…

_ Mmmerci…

Un ange passe….

Il reprit la parole après ce court instant de silence pesant :

_ Ça va te paraître déplacé ma question mais…est-ce Jacob te le fait ?

_ Faire quoi ? Ne comprenant pas sa question.

Et oui je suis une flèche, c'est connu !

_ Te masser, ou même des petites attentions dans ce style là…

_ Oh ! Et bien pour tout te dire ça remonte… Jacob et moi sommes devenus un couple très routinier…les seules attentions que l'on a envers l'autre c'est…heu…

Je cherchais mais rien ne me venait en tête dans l'immédiat !

_ Ta réflexion fait ta réponse ! C'est choquant ! Une femme ne devrait même pas réfléchir aux dernières attentions que son mari lui a données. Si j'étais Jacob…, me disait-il droit dans les yeux et ses mains toujours sur ma jambe, …des attentions…comme celle que je suis en train de faire, tu n'aurais pas assez de doigts pour les compter dans la journée !Je te chérirais…je ferais en sorte que tu te sente unique à mes yeux chaque jour que dieu fait… Ça me fend le cœur de voir une aussi magnifique jeune femme telle que toi laisser de côté par son propre mari….Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une famille à lui…j'envies son rôle de père et de mari surtout…

Excuse moi si mes paroles peuvent peut être te blesser mais je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense…

_ Non, ça va ! Ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu tomberas un jour sur cette femme qui te donnera envie d'être plus fort et d'être présent chaque jour pour elle…j'en suis certaine…

_ Je commence à le croire…souffla-t-il tout bas

Il commence à faire chaud ou c'est moi ?

_ M'autorises-tu as remonter mes mains ? À moins que tu ne veuilles pas…ce que je comprendrais très bien…

_ Non, non… tu…peux continuer…je ne te dirais pas d'arrêter…

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention… je voulais être sûr, c'est tout…

Ça y est, je tombe dans un gouffre et je n'ai plus rien pour me raccrocher à la réalité ! Même ma conscience s'est fait la malle !

Plus ses mains montaient plus mon envie de lui me consumait de l'intérieur. Mon shorty n'était plus qu'une éponge qui absorbait mon désir. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse voir mon excitation à travers mon sous-vêtement me rendait encore plus humide. Il leva ses yeux vers moi et je vis cette étincelle que Jacob avait au tout début de notre relation, celle du désir de l'autre. Sept longues années qu'il ne m'avait pas regardé comme Edward le faisait à ce moment précis ! Une éternité !

Et là, sans même savoir pourquoi, je joignais mes mains aux siennes qui étaient maintenant sur mes cuisses. Un frisson nous parcouru tous les deux en même temps. Je me baissais à la hauteur de sa tête et, du bout des lèvres, l'embrassa tendrement. Je m'éloignais de son visage pour observer sa réaction. Il avait encore les yeux fermés et son petit sourire en coin refaisait son apparition :

_ Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de t'embrasser aujourd'hui…

_ Moi aussi…ça m'étonne même d'avoir fait le premier pas…

_ C'est à mon tour alors…, disait-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il passa sa main dans ma nuque et la caressa sensuellement. Ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens et lorsqu'il se décida à m'embrasser, il s'arrêta à un millimètre de mon visage, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, pour me murmurer :

_ Je serais moins prude que toi…

Un rictus sortit de ma bouche et il plongea sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser était léger comme une plume dans un premier temps puis devenait de plus en plus passionné. Edward me fit me lever afin de pouvoir m'enlacer, passer sa main sur mes reins et me rapprocher de lui pour que l'infime espace entre nous n'existe plus. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque nos entrejambes se frôlèrent. Je ne pus réprimer le mien non plus…Ma langue, pleine d'audace, passa la barrière de ses dents pour approfondir ce baiser brûlant. L'oxygène venait à me manquer et à regrets nous nous séparâmes pour respirer. Le bruit de nos respirations saccadées remplissait la pièce. Les yeux encore fermés par l'émotion, Edward reposa son front sur le mien et répétait sans cesse :

_ Dis moi d'arrêter, dis moi d'arrêter…d'une voix presque inaudible

_ J'peux pas…, réussis-je à dire dans un couinement embarrassant

_ Oh Bella…ma raison va m'abandonner si tu refais ce bruit là…

_ Laisse là s'en aller avec la mienne alors…

Soudain il s'immobilisa, pris main et m'emmena dans une pièce sombre. Un vide s'empara de moi lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi pour allumer cet endroit : la salle de musique. Ma-gni-fique ! (Lien profil) Cette pièce était entièrement vitrée. La journée cette pièce devait baigner dans un océan de lumières. Un piano noir trônait au milieu, tandis que ci et là des guitares reposaient sur leur socle. Dans un renfoncement, un canapé en cuir blanc faisait le coin détente. Edward s'avança devant une chaîne hi-fi et mis en route un cd. La chanson du groupe NERD-hypnotize you venait progressivement à mes oreilles. (Lien profil)

Il se tourna alors vers moi et m'invita à le rejoindre, m'encercla de ses bras forts et me serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Bella, tu me rends fou…Cette beauté, ce parfum, ce corps, tout m'appelle en toi…La tentation t'habite jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme…tu es une diablesse…pourquoi je ressens tout ça, alors que je n'en ai aucun droit… ?

_ Eh bien…je dirais que le diable m'a mis sur ton chemin pour te tenter…

_ Le fruit défendu…me coupa-t-il

_ C'est çà…mais une seule question reste sans réponse…oseras-tu croquer ce fruit ?

Hou lala, Bella la vilaine le retour !

_ Hummmmmm…si tu es ce fruit, je ne ferais pas que te croquer…un fruit ça se savoure…ça s'effeuille et ça nous fait baver avant de goûter son merveilleux nectar…me susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en descendant ses mains sur mes fesses.

J'avais du mal à respirer normalement lorsqu'il commença à caresser violemment mon postérieur par-dessus ma robe et qu'il rapprocha nos entrejambes pour que je puisse sentir l'étendu de son désir pour moi.

_ J'ai perdue ma raison…j'peux plus m'arrêter…murmura-t-il

Il me fit reculer petit à petit jusqu'à ce que mon dos entra en contact avec le piano. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur celui-ci et me détailla du regard des pieds à la tête.

_ J'ai une telle envie de toi que je pourrais même être…hésitait-il

_ ...brutal... ? Le coupais-je, comme si nous partagions les mêmes pensées…

_ Hum…oui…mais je veux prendre mon temps pour découvrir chaque centimètre de ton corps, te donner toute l'attention dont tu manques et que tu mérites…

Il me demanda de me retourner et de fermer les yeux.

_ Ressens…juste…mes caresses…me disait-il en caressant mes bras.

Et là, au même moment, la chanson la plus sensuelle de Rihanna « skin » résonna dans la pièce.

Skin (Peau)

Le ton est donné  
Alors tu sais déjà ce qui arrive.  
La télé en muet,  
Baisse le son,  
Baisse le son.  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle résonne,  
Avec mon corps qui crie maintenant.  
Je sais que tu l'entends,  
Je gémis maintenant.  
J'ai un secret que je veux te montrer, oh.  
J'ai un secret que je vais dévoiler, oh

Pas de blague,  
Tu as attendu suffisamment longtemps.  
Va plus profond,  
Je vais te le jeter  
Tu ne peux pas l'attraper  
Ne te retiens pas,  
Tu sais que j'aime quand c'est brutal  
Tu sais que je te sens, huh.  
Tu sais que j'aime ça, huh.

Alors pourquoi restes-tu planté là encore habillé  
Bébé, déshabille toi pour moi,  
Allez, enlève les.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé,  
Je vais faire la moitié du chemin,  
Car je sais que tu veux me voir

On y est presque,  
Alors bébé n'arrête pas ce que tu es en train de faire.  
Mec tu veux toucher  
Tu souffles dans mon cou,  
Je peux dire que tu veux...  
Et maintenant que le veux comme,  
Je veux que tu le ressentes maintenant.  
J'ai un secret que je veux te montrer, oh.  
J'ai un secret que je vais dévoiler, oh

Pas de blague,  
Tu as attendu suffisamment longtemps.  
Va plus profond,  
Je vais te le jeter  
Tu ne peux pas l'attraper  
Ne te retiens pas,  
Tu sais que j'aime quand c'est brutal  
Tu sais que je te sens, huh.  
Tu sais que j'aime ça, huh.

Alors pourquoi restes-tu planté là encore habillé  
Bébé, déshabille toi pour moi,  
Allez, enlève les.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé,  
Je vais faire la moitié du chemin,  
Car je sais que tu veux me voir

Pas de talons  
Pas de T-shirt  
Pas de jupe  
Je suis juste en tenue d'Eve  
Pas de jeans  
Retire les  
Je veux sentir ta peau.  
Tu es une bête, oh.  
Tu sais que je suis comme ça  
Allez bébé,  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en tenue d'Adam.

Tout entier bébé  
Ne retiens rien du tout  
Je veux prendre le contrôle  
Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.  
Dis que tu aimes ce que je ressens  
Tu ne vas pas me le dire  
Pose simplement ta peau, bébé, sur ma peau.

Pas de talons  
Pas de T-shirt  
Pas de jupe  
Je suis juste en tenue d'Eve  
Pas de jeans  
Retire les  
Je veux sentir ta peau.  
Tu es une bête, oh.  
Tu sais que je suis comme ça  
Allez bébé,  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en tenue d'Adam.

Pas de talons  
Pas de T-shirt  
Pas de jupe  
Je suis juste en tenue d'Eve  
Pas de jeans  
Retire les  
Je veux sentir ta peau.  
Tu es une bête, oh.  
Tu sais que je suis comme ça  
Allez bébé,  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en tenue d'Adam.  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en tenue d'Adam.  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en tenue d'Adam.  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir en tenue d'Adam.

Ses mains rejoignaient ma taille puis mon ventre. Il me caressait la nuque de son nez et en profitait au passage pour mordiller mon lobe d'oreille. Puis je sentis sa main droite descendre sur ma cuisse et remonter doucement ma robe. J'allais exploser si il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant ! Sans le savoir, il répondait à mon envie, il descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Au fur et à mesure que ma robe s'ouvrait, il déposait des baisers tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, il me retourna face à lui :

_ Tu es magnifique… disait-il d'une voix rauque

J'eus un frisson rien qu'à entendre sa voix et il le remarqua :

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Non…pas du tout…au contraire…réussis-je à dire tout en ramenant mes mains derrière mon dos pour dégrafer mon bustier.

Par réflexe, je me cachais de lui pour enlever ce bout de tissu de ma poitrine.

Je me retrouvais face à lui à demi nue, mes mains qui cachaient mes seins et cette chaleur qui montait en moi commençait à m'envahir toute entière. Je rougissais, pour ne pas changer…

_ Ne te caches pas de moi, ma belle…m'intima-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes poignets pour les baisser.

Hésitante, je fixais Edward dans les yeux. Il mit tellement d'admiration et de confiance dans son regard que j'abdiquais. Il baissa les yeux, souriait et rougissait.

_ Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui rougis…

J'approchais ma main de son visage et la posa délicatement sur sa joue déjà bien chaude.

_ Devant une femme aussi belle que toi, comment rester de glace…

Mes mains venaient se positionner sur les bords de son t-shirt qui se faisait de trop. En remontant le tissu, il releva ses bras pour pouvoir l'enlever.

Une fois torse nu, je l'observais avec envie. Je m'en mordais la lèvre à sang tellement il était sexy. Je passais mes mains sur ses pectoraux, ses abdos et le griffait doucement.

Il était musclé mais pas trop, assez pour me faire tomber sous son charme.

On se découvrait. Je me surpris à être plus patiente afin de pouvoir profiter de chaque millimètre de sa peau douce et de son corps de dieu grec.

_ Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps si tu joues la tigresse avec moi…

_ Alors ne te retiens plus…

Et je fondais sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était plus sauvage, il montrait l'urgence de notre contact charnel. Mes mains se firent sûre d'elles et commencèrent à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Il voulu m'arrêter dans mon élan mais c'était peine perdue, j'était sûre de moi et rien ne pouvais me détourner de mon but : LUI.

Je le repoussa en arrière afin qu'il recule jusqu'au canapé. Il fut surpris mais ce laissait faire. Juste avant qu'il ne s'assoie, je décidais qu'il était temps pour son pantalon d'aller rejoindre notre tas de vêtements au sol. Il acceptait silencieusement à ma requête et l'enleva lui-même.

Je le poussa doucement sur le canapé et vint me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Son désir, encore coincé par son sous-vêtement, pointait vers mon antre, protégée elle aussi par mon shorty. Plus pour très longtemps…

Tout en l'embrassant, mes mains venaient se positionner dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes allait timidement se loger sur mes reins. Je souris à son geste timide et le regardait dans les yeux.

_ N'aie pas peur, je ne mords pas…

_ Je… je ne veux pas te brusquer, c'est tout…

_ Oh mais ça ne me dérangerais pas que tu me brusques un peu plus, tu sais…

_ Comment ça… ?

_ Bouscule moi Edward, montre moi…ce côté sombre que tu caches et qu'il ne demande qu'à sortir depuis tout à l'heure…le mien est déjà devant toi…

_ D'accord…tu l'auras voulu…

Il descendit ses deux mains sur mes fesses puis les empoignaient violemment. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour susurrer :

_ Prépare toi à crier comme jamais tu ne l'as fait, et…; il fit entrer ses mains sous mon shorty pour approfondir sa caresse sur mes fesses,… tu peux y aller autant que tu veux…personne t'entendra…à part moi…siffla-t-il avant d'attraper ma lèvre inférieur et la sucer comme une friandise. Il entama un léger va et vient de son érection sur mon shorty. Je commençais à gémir mais me retenais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, il le sentit et me réconforta :

_ Vas-y ma belle, lâche toi…il n'y a que moi qui peux t'entendre…

Pour voir si j'allais oser me dévergonder au point de crier, il entreprit de baisser une de ses mains un peu plus bas pour sentir mon désir qui coulait maintenant comme une rivière. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et un énorme soupir sortit de ma gorge.

_ Voilà, bébé…je sais que tu peux mieux faire…disait-il tout en s'immiscent dans mon intimité.

_ Edward ! Criais-je de surprise et de plaisir à la fois

_ Hummm…te regarder gémir mon prénom de plaisir, c'est trop bon…

Les va et vient de sa main me rendait folle. Je n'avais jamais ressentit autant de plaisir avec un seul doigt en moi. Mon excitation y était pour quelque chose peut être. Même Jacob ne me rendait pas aussi « chaude » !

Il retira sa main de mon entrejambe et un grand vide s'empara de moi. Il la ramena à sa bouche et lécha sensuellement son doigt en regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Hummm… un nectar exceptionnel…j'ai hâte de croquer ce fruit maintenant…

Et il me renversa sur le canapé pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se positionna entre mes jambes :

_ Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

Il commença à embrasser la fine peau juste en dessous de mon oreille puis descendit progressivement sur mon épaule juste avant de plonger sur ma poitrine. Sa langue mélangée à ses lèvres s'appliquait à me faire mourir de plaisir. D'habitude, quand Jacob caressait mes seins, je ressentais plus de gêne que de plaisir mais là c'était comme si je redécouvrais des sensations perdues depuis longtemps.

Avec sa langue il traça un chemin humide entre mes seins à mon nombril. Il releva sa tête et me demanda :

_ Regarde moi Bella…,alors que ses doigts jouaient avec l'élastique de mon shorty.

J'accédais à sa requête et il déclara :

_ Je veux que tu me regardes te donner du plaisir rien qu'avec ma langue…

_ Oh mon dieu…fût tout ce que j'étais capable de dire tellement l'oxygène me manquais.

Il baissa alors la dernière barrière de tissu qui protégeait mon corps. Je soulevais mes hanches pour l'aider à me l'enlever.

Oui je sais je suis cruelle ! J'espère que je n'ai perdue personne en route car le plus croustillant arrive !lol

Remettez-vous de vos émotions, changer de sous-vêtement et hydrater vous au maximum car la suite frise la canicule…

MOONLENOU


	5. Chapter 4 partie 2

Attention chapitre lémoné ! Si t'as pas 16 ans cache tes jolis yeux jusqu'au prochain chapitre !lol

(Petite parenthèse juste pour vous dire Merci de m'encourager. Vos coms me touche énormément, j'ai encore un peu de mal à maîtriser le fonctionnement de mise en ligne des chapitres, d'où l'erreur de mettre le même chapitre à la place du nouveau ! Mais c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, non ? Voilà merci encore et bonne lecture ! Préparez les extincteurs, les combustions spontanées sont si vite arrivées… !lol).

J'était à la fois gênée et folle de bonheur lorsqu'il s'appliquait à me donner du plaisir rien qu'avec sa langue. Habituellement, ce genre d'attention me répugnait. Jacob n'avait pas trop d'expérience dans ce domaine étant donné qu'il n'a connu que moi sexuellement. Mais là, Edward savait y faire. Je n'avais pas honte, au contraire, quelle femme ne serait pas heureuse d'avoir un tel apollon entre ses cuisses !

Mes cris se faisaient plus fort et plus strident. Je me lâchais complètement. Toutes mes appréhensions s'étaient envolées. C'est alors qu'il s'attaqua à mon point sensible, je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais ! Je fus prise de spasme énorme au fur et à mesure que mon orgasme s'amplifiait. Puis sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon antre chaud et s'était fini de moi.

_ Putain Edward ! Criai-je sous le choque de mon violent orgasme.

Il releva la tête et arborait un sourire fier de lui :

_ Ouah ! C'était …Ouah !Je n'ai pas de mots !

_ J'en conclu que tu as aimé … ?

_ Oh ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

_ Et t'as encore rien vu… disait-il en remontant tout le long de mon corps

_ Mais toi non plus…

Et je descendais mes mains sur son boxer.

_ Hum…j'ai hâte de voir çà…

Je le poussais pour qu'il se rasseye sur le canapé et en profita pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement qui cachait sa douloureuse érection.

A genoux devant lui, je le regardais dans toute sa splendeur. Il était bien bâtit quand même. Merci mère nature ! Edward m'interrompit dans ma rêverie en me caressant la joue de son pouce :

_ Bella, te sent pas obligée de faire…çà…, si tu n'en a pas envie…si je l'ai fais moi, ce n'est pas pour avoir quelque chose en retour…j'en avais envie c'est tout…

_ Et si je te disais que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis notre danse au bar… si j'en ai envie…tu m'arrêteras… ? Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

_ Non…non, pas du tout…

_ Alors, respire un bon coup et profite…disais-je en traçant à mon tour un chemin humide avec ma langue jusqu'à son membre fièrement dressé.

Je le pris tout entier dans ma bouche :

_ Oh putain Bella ! Jura-t-il

Le voir prendre du plaisir grâce à ma bouche était surréaliste. Un spectacle magnifique !

Je m'activais sur son sexe et il se lâcha progressivement. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux tout doucement :

_ Oh…hum…Bella…t'arrête pas…c'est …trop bon…

À ces mots, j'accélérais mon mouvement de va et vient. Il s'affola :

_ Doucement bébé… sinon…oh !...j'vais pas tarder…oh !...attention !

Il essaya de me repousser mais en vain. Piquée par la curiosité, je voulais goûter sa semence. C'était bizarre comme sensation dans la bouche, ce liquide chaud qui coulait le long de ma gorge…mais le goût n'était pas si terrible qu'on le disait ! Et dire que Jacob n'a jamais eu le droit à aucune caresse buccale de ma part…

_ Bella…pourquoi…tu…tu…n'aurais pas dû…mais merci…j'apprécie ton geste…disait-il encore confus de son orgasme.

_ Je voulais essayer…et ça ma beaucoup plu de te voir prendre ton pied grâce à moi…minaudais-je

_ Et maintenant, on va le prendre en même temps…

Il se releva d'un bon et me porta jusqu'au piano. Il me déposa délicatement, écarta mes jambes pour se mettre entre celles-ci. Il commença à me caresser tout le corps mais je ne tenais plus ! Merde ! Les préservatifs ! :

_ Attends, tu as de quoi nous protéger ?

_ J'suis clean…m'annonça-t-il dans les yeux

_ Moi aussi…pillule…Je ne fais plus rien avec Jacob depuis longtemps et…j'peux plus…enfin on verra plus tard…Je te veux Maintenant !

Comme si la chaîne hi-fi devinait notre humeur soudainement bestiale, Marilyn Manson hurlait dans les enceintes Rock is dead. (Lien profil)

_ Ok…mais j'te préviens ça va secouer un peu…alors accroche toi, bébé…

Et il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et me fit hurler de surprise mais aussi de plaisir. Il sortit entièrement de moi pour mieux me pénétrer plus profondément :

_ Oh putain bébé…j'aime t'entendre crier…

Ah enfin le lion sortait de sa cage ! Edward se laissait aller complètement et j'adorais çà ! Il savait quand il fallait être doux mais aussi être brutal…J'avais toujours connu le sexe avec Jacob comme « pèpère », sans folie mais depuis la naissance de Lény j'avouerais que c'est le désert de Goby…

La façon dont Edward me prenait avec force m'aurait choqué de la part de Jacob mais avec Edward c'est tellement explosif ! Il arrive à ressortir de moi toutes mes inhibitions…même le caresser pendant l'acte était jouissif !

Si on m'avait dit ce matin que je prendrais mon pied avec mon voisin sur son piano, je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde !

_ Bella…bébé…j'vais bientôt…, s'essouffla-t-il entre de puissants coups de reins.

_ Oh mon dieu… Edward…j'y suis presque…aide moi…

_ Ok ma belle regarde moi…je veux qu'on soit en phase lorsqu'on sera à notre summum…

Ses yeux dans les miens, il continua ses va et vient puissants puis je vis qu'il descendit sa main vers mon point sensible. Arrivé à destination, son pouce frotta énergiquement ma boule de nerfs et là, je vis un feu d'artifice !

Je ne contrôlais plus mes membres qui tremblaient d'affolement sous mon orgasme. Edward vint à son apogée peu de temps après moi.

Nos corps, enlacés et haletant, se remettait doucement de notre étreinte passionnée.

_ C'était…c'était…magique…me disait-il essoufflé

_ J'suis d'accord ! , rigolais-je, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher tellement il tape fort dans ma poitrine !

Il s'éloigna de moi et alla prendre le plaid qui était sur le canapé, m'enveloppa avec douceur dedans et m'enlaça tendrement :

_ J'ai besoin de me réhydrater après çà…as-tu soif ?

_ Oui, un peu…

_ Aller viens là ma belle.

Edward me porta comme une mariée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il me déposa sur le bar et alla chercher deux petites bouteilles d'eau, m'en tendit une et bu la sienne d'une traite !

Le jour commençait à pointer son nez lorsque je regardais en direction des fenêtres. Je bus une gorgée d'eau et dirigea mon attention sur Edward qui était dos à moi. Il avait un corps à damner une sainte ! Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur son dos. J'aurais aimer être l'une d'entres elles pour descendre avec lenteur vers la chute de ses reins. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son magnifique petit derrière et je me mordis la lèvre de gourmandise.

_ Je rêve ou tu es en train de me mater ? Disait-il faussement outrer

_ Heu…désolé…oui, avouais-je gênée. Je baissais la tête et rougissais de honte qu'il m'est grillé !

Il se rapprocha de moi et mis son doigt sous mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux :

_ Ne sois pas gêné avec moi Bella…, me rassura-t-il en m'enlaçant,…avec ce qu'il vient de ce passé dans cette salle de musique…ce serait plutôt au piano de rougir…pas à toi…

Automatiquement mes bras l'encerclèrent. La chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne me fit frémir et à cet instant je me rendais compte qu'il était encore nu.

_ Tu n'as pas froid ? T'as rien sur le dos…non pas que ça me déplaise…

_ T'inquiètes pas pour moi, rien que de penser à ce que nous venons de faire…ça me réchauffe tout de suite…, me disait-il en déposant plusieurs baisers chastes sur mes lèvres,…et maintenant, pardonne moi mais il faut que j'assouvisse une très mauvaise habitude…

Je levais un sourcil d'incompréhension. Je le vis se diriger vers le frigo, lever le bras au-dessus et tâtonner.

_ Je pensais l'avoir laissé là…Ah ! Le voilà

_ C'est quoi ?

Il me montra un paquet de cigarette.

_ Ne me juge pas… j'arrive pas à arrêter

Il sortit une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres.

_ Je ne te jugerais pas. J'ai fumée pendant des années avant d'avoir Lény…mais Jacob n'aimes pas les femmes qui fument il trouve ça trop vulgaire alors j'ai arrêter…mais quand j'en ressens le besoin…j'ai un paquet caché dans un sac…et je craques…

_ Tu en veux une ?

_ Non merci…mais j'veux bien te l'allumer…

_ Bien sûr…allumes moi ma belle… me disait-il avec son regard plein de sous-entendu.

Je pris sa cigarette entre mes dents et jouais avec. Il me donna le briquet et l'alluma. J'aspirais la fumée et je sentis mon cœur s'accéléré sous l'effet de la nicotine et du plaisir interdit.

_ Ah…Tiens j'te la rends

_ Merci

Je descendis du bar et m'approcha des fenêtres. Et là mes yeux me firent revenir à la réalité lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la voiture de Jacob, garée juste à côté de celle d'Edward. Oh mon dieu ! Jacob était rentré ! Je regardais la pendule de la cuisine et il était déjà 6h30 ! Lény allait se réveiller dans 1h ! Je me tournais vers Edward, affolée :

_ Edward ! Il est 6h30 !

_ Et…

_ Il faut absolument que je rentre chez Rose ! Mon fils va bientôt se réveiller mais le pire c'est que Jacob est rentré. Sa voiture est sur le parking et comme par hasard, il s'est garé juste à côté de toi !

_ Ok, je m'habille et on y va !

Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et passa devant moi. Je lui retins un bras :

_ Et si Jacob me voyait ! Comment j'vais faire…

_ Je vais te passer des vêtements à moi…ils seront un peu grand mais, c'est un cas de force majeur !

Il alla dans sa chambre et j'en profitais pour aller récupérer mes affaires dans sa salle de musique. Une chaussure, la deuxième, mon bustier mais impossible de mettre la main sur mon shorty !

_ C'est çà que tu cherches peut-être ?

Il avait mon sous-vêtement posé sur son doigt et le balançait de gauche à droite.

_ Vite Edward ! Rends le moi, on n'a pas le temps !

_ Tiens je t'ai trouvé çà, mais en échange je garde cette merveille…disait-il en me tendant un t-shirt blanc un caleçon et un jean assez usé par le temps.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Il est sale…disais-je en essayant de l'attraper mais il le tenait au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Oh non…y'a ton odeur…je le garde…et puis ça te fera une raison pour revenir chez moi…une excuse pour le récupérer, me souriait-il en arquant un sourcil, allez enfile mes fringues avant d'attraper froid !

J'abdiquais ! Tant pis, je n'avais pas le temps de me chamailler pour ce bout de tissu !

Une fois habillée, j'attendais Edward dans l'entrée. Il y avait sur le portemanteau un bonnet noir. Je le pris et le mis sur ma tête. « Je serais mieux camouflée avec sa ! » pensais-je.

_ Aller go ma belle…Pas mal mon bonnet, hein ?, rigolait-il, mais t'inquiète pas tu peux le garder ! Tiens prends mes clefs de voiture, je vais cherché quelque chose.

Je les pris et commença à courir dans les escaliers. Je m'arrêtais dans l'entrée pour l'attendre. J'avais trop peur que Jacob puisse m'apercevoir. Edward arriva avec une veste à capuche à la main :

_ Attend je met ma veste, comme çà tu peux venir contre moi pour te cacher vite fait jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Ok !

Son corps réchauffa le mien en un millième de secondes. Et dire qu'il y a même une demi-heure, nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre…Bella, c'est pas le moment là !

Nous courions jusqu'à la Mini Cooper et entrâmes dedans à la hâte :

_ Edward démarre ! Criai-je

J'aperçus une paire de lunettes posées sur le tableau de bord, les pris et les mis aussitôt. De peur qu'on me reconnaisse, je m'enfonçais dans le siège et replia mes jambes pour les ramener contre ma poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'immeuble :

_ C'est bon y'a personne, les volets sont fermés Bella, me rassura-t-il

_ Ah oui ?

Je réfléchissais. Jacob ne ferme jamais les volets ! C'est peut-être moi qui les ai fermés en partant…

Il démarra en trombe et nous éloigna le plus vite du parking. Après trois pâtés de maison passés, Edward posa une main sur ma cuisse :

_ Tu peux te détendre maintenant…

Comme un automatisme, je descendis mes jambes du siège et posa ma main sur la sienne en entrelaçant nos doigts. Jabob, lui, ne supportait pas que je pose ma main sur sa cuisse de peur que ça le déconcentre pour conduire. Je me surpris à un élan de tendresse de ma part en caressant ses doigts avec mon pouce. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la voiture. Seul le moteur de la Mini lancée à plein régime remplissait ce silence apaisant, comme lorsqu'une fête se termine et qu'il n'y a plus personne. On s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Edward se tourna vers moi pour rompre ce silence :

_ Bella…je…oh…comment dire…je…j'aimerais juste savoir une chose…tu…ce qu'on a fait…tu…regrettes ? Dans ses yeux, je voyais la panique.

_ Non, non ! Pas du tout…je regrette juste d'être mariée à cet instant c'est tout…

Un « ouf » sortit de sa gorge qu'il n'avait pu contrôlé.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisa devant chez Rose. Il coupa le contact, détacha sa ceinture et expira fortement :

_ Bon…te voilà arrivé ma belle…

_ Oui…

Je ne voulais pas sortir de la voiture. Je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre tellement le stresse m'envahissais de devoir nous séparer.

_ J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, Edward. Merci…, disais-je les yeux fixés sur mes genoux

_ De rien ma douce…moi aussi…

_ Je te rendrais tes affaires…on est voisins maintenant, rigolais-je

_ Je ne m'en fais pas…et puis tu as quelque chose à récupérer de toute façon…

De quoi parlait-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Ah ! Mon shorty ! J'y pensais plus !

_ Ecoute Bella…je sais que la situation n'est pas…idéale mais…, il souffla un grand coup peut-être pour se donner du courage,… je comprendrais que tu veuilles en rester là à cause de…lui. Il crispa la mâchoire en pensant à Jacob.

_ Je t'avouerais que je suis un peu perdue mais…, je me tourna face à lui et pris son visage en coupe,…une chose est sûre…j'ai apprécié chaque moment avec toi…cette nuit…et j'espère…enfin qu'il y en aura d'autres…

_ C'est vrai ? Son visage s'illumina d'un coup. J'acquiesçais de la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

_ Je n'espérais pas mieux ma Bella…

Il approcha son visage du mien et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres comme lors de notre premier baiser :

_ Oh non pas deux fois Eddy…Impatiente, je n'attendis pas plus et l'embrassa passionnément. Au début hésitant, il s'abandonna complètement à notre baiser. Il caressa mon dos de sa main tandis que l'autre était toujours sur ma cuisse. Il mis fin à notre échange, ce que je regrettais amèrement :

_ Houa ! J'hésitais un peu à t'embrasser devant chez Rose parce que je sais pertinemment qu'elle est derrière la porte d'entrée mais…je ne regrette pas ton audace…

_ C'est pas grave, je me charge d'elle…rigolais-je

_ Bon j'y vais…on se voit bientôt

_ Très bientôt ma belle…tu peux en être sûre

Il voulu sortir de la voiture mais je l'en empêchais :

_ Non ! S'il te plait Edward, si tu sors de cette voiture je ne pourrais pas te laisser repartir…

_ Ok Bella, je comprends…moi non plus j'ai pas envie de te quitter là mais…va ! Sinon je te kidnappe…

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois et sortit de la voiture. Je me dirigeais vers la maison et entendis le moteur de sa voiture démarrée. Il attendit que je sois rentré pour partir. A peine avais-je fermé la porte que Rose me sauta dessus :

_ Ah Bella ! Raconte-moi tout ! S'écria-t-elle en m'enlaçant

_ Oh Rosie ! Bonjour à toi aussi ! Tu es très matinale aujourd'hui !

_ Oui…bonjour ma p'tite soeur adorée et tout et tout…aller !

Elle détailla ma tenue du regard et me montra les habits d'Edward du doigt.

_ C'est des vêtements d'homme ça Bella !

_ Heu…oui…

_ Ok… on verra plus tard, mais pour le moment, raconte moi ce que tu as fait cette nuit…disait-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ D'accord, mais sers moi ma dose de caféine avant, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin !

Après un rapide rapport de ma soirée auprès de Rose, je me levais pour me resservir une tasse de café.

_ Ne me remercie pas…disait-elle fièrement.

J'arquais un sourcil.

_ Bah oui…ne me regarde pas comme çà ! C'est grâce à moi tout çà ! Si je ne t'avais pas un peu forcé la main, tu n'aurais jamais connu une soirée pareille !

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais quelque chose, un sentiment désagréable grandissait en moi : la culpabilité. Et oui, dur retour à la réalité…

_ Bon d'accord…merci Rose…

_ Cache ta joie !

_ Ce n'est pas çà, Rosie ! Je…c'est mal !...ce que j'ai fait…c'est mal ! Disais-je dépitée

_ Hey…Bella, ne t'accable pas comme çà !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se positionna derrière moi pour m'enlacer alors que quelques larmes descendirent le long de mes joues.

_ Oh….p'tite sœur…pleure pas…

_ Et Jacob…comment j'vais faire ? Je…je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face…J'suis un monstre d'avoir…Oh mon dieu et Lény ! Rose, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton p'tit loup, il va bien et pour une fois il dort encore à 7h du matin ! Rigola-t-elle. Ecoute-moi, tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire, y'a Jacob aussi ! Il te délaisse de plus en plus ! Il ne pense qu'à lui et son resto pourri ! Il te fait souffrir depuis trop longtemps avec çà ! Hier…tu t'es enfin laisser aller et tu as pensé à toi ! À toi ! Alors oui, tu as eu…un…un moment d'égarement…mais ça lui pendait au nez ! Tu es une femme Bella, une femme qui as des besoins…pas forcément sexuels mais…, elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de moi et peigna mes cheveux avec ses doigts,…ce que je veux te dire, c'est…ne regrette rien…la vie est trop courte et trop précieuse pour perdre son temps à regretter…et puis…ça t'as peut-être ouvert les yeux, non ?

_ Sur quoi ? Jacob ?

_ Oui

_ Oui et non, ce que je regrette surtout c'est d'être mariée à quelqu'un qui es lui-même marié à son boulot ! Et puis, je ne le reconnais plus…c'est devenu, au fil des mois, un étranger pour moi…et malheureusement Lény commence à ressentir l'absence que son père ne cesse d'agrandir…

_ Et Edward ? Tu regrettes aussi ?

_ Non ! M'empressais-je de lui dire,…pas du tout…au contraire…j'aurais aimé le rencontrer avant…C'est le seul homme qui me fait me sentir vivante dans ses bras…unique…et çà, ça vaut tout l'or du monde…

_ Oh Bella, je n'y crois pas…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu…

_ Je…

_ Tu…as des sentiments pour Ed' ? Enfin…je veux dire…c'était plus que du sexe ?

_ Bah…c'est difficile à expliquer mais…

_ J'en étais sûre ! Cria-t-elle

_ Shhhhh ! Rose, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier !

_ Oups ! Ça m'a échappée…continues…

_ Je ne sais pas…je…comment résister à Edward quand il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde…

J'en frissonnais en me rappelant son regard émeraude qui m'avait envoûtée depuis la première seconde où je l'ai vu.

_ Et lui, tu crois qu'il ressent la même chose ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée…j'espère…En tout cas, il faut que j'arrête de faire semblant et de regarder la vérité en face. Il est temps pour moi d'envisager ma vie sans lui…

_ Edward ?

_ Mais non ! Jacob !

_ Houa ! On pourra tous lui dire merci à Ed' !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Eh bien…grâce à lui, tu ouvres enfin les yeux ! Je pense que tout le monde sera enfin content de retrouver la Bella de toujours…et pas Mme Black !

_ J'ai si changé que çà ?

_ Bella…je te connais depuis toujours…

Elle se leva en direction de la cafetière et se resservis à son tour une tasse de café. Elle resta dos à moi :

_ Quand tu as connu Jacob au lycée, tout le monde disait que ça ne durerait pas votre histoire. Tu t'es trop coupée du monde dès le début ! Ça ma fait beaucoup de mal mais ça me rassurait que l'on pense la même chose que moi…même Charlie, ton propre père ! Au final après nos études, j'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais t'investir dans cette relation corps et âme parce que quand j'ai connu Emmet…j'ai exactement fait la même chose ! Il a su me faire évoluer tout en gardant ma personnalité…tandis que Jacob t'as en quelque sorte « Façonnée » à l'image qu'il se faisait d'une épouse modèle et il a réussi à t'enfermer dans son monde…Elle se retourna vers moi, le visage vissé dans sa tasse. J'aurais aimé que tu ouvres les yeux avant que Lény ne pointe son petit nez mais…maintenant que tu vois à nouveau dans la réalité, je suis enfin heureuse et rassurée ! Donc Chapeau Edward ! Rigola-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé Rosie…pour tout…

_ Pfff ! C'est oublié ! Aller, un câlin de soeurette !

Et elle m'enlaça affectueusement.

_ Hello les girls !Cria Emmet. Oups désolé d'interrompre votre petit calinou !

_ Oh c'est rien Emmet

_ Ok. Bella, je crois qu'il y a un petit bonhomme là-haut qui attend sa « manman » pour son câlin du matin ! C'est de famille les câlins du matin apparemment ! Rigola-t-il

_ Merci, Emmet. Je monte.

_ Bien dormi mon nounours d'amour ? demanda rose d'une voix coquine.

_ Merveilleusement mon marshmallow doré…s'exclama Emmet en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Ah lala ! Ces deux là ! Je les enviais. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans leurs regards et leurs gestes que je pouvais fondre devant leur petit manège d'amoureux transits !

Je commençais à monter les premières marches de l'escalier et m'arrêta en plein milieu d'eux pour m'asseoir. Que la journée allait être longue…

Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait languir et que ce chapitre que vous attendiez ne vous a pas déçu !

MOONLENOU


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tous le monde ! Désolé mais vraiment désolé pour mon retard je suis impardonnable ! Mais comme vous savez, être maman demande du temps !lol

Je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente….

La fatigue me gagna en fin d'après-midi à cause de ma nuit blanche. Je savais que si je faisais la sieste avec Lény, je n'allais jamais me réveiller !

Vers 18h, je rassemblais les affaires de mon fils pour partir. Même si je redoutais mon retour à la maison, je n'oubliais pas pour autant l'habitude du bain de Lény à 18h30.

_ Lény! Viens dire au revoir à tata Rose et tonton Emmet!

_ Oh non! Ze veux rester avec Dada!

_ C'est pas possible chéri, tu as école demain et Mathilda aussi! Et puis tu ne veux pas voir papa? Je suis sûre qu'il est impatient de te voir!

_ Oh ouais papa! Disait-il en me sautant dans les bras

Rosie s'avança avec un sac plastique à la main:

_ Je t'ai mis le reste des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner demain matin!

_ Merci Rose, c'est gentil.

_ Et si il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, ok?

_ T'inquiètes pas soeurette... Maintenant que je vois clair...pourquoi je reculerais?

_ Tu comptes lui en parler quand?

_ J'en sais trop rien encore...Je choisirais le bon moment, je pense... mais jte le dirais avant... faut que je sois sûre de moi...mais ça ne saurait tarder!

_ Ok, te rends pas malade surtout, jte connais... Pense à Lény et toi, c'est tout ce qui doit t'importer maintenant...

_ Merci Rose

_ A plus tard Passe-partout! s'exclama Emmet en m'embrassant

_ A plus Emmet

Il me retint le bras: _ Et si ça tourne au vinaigre appelle moi! De jour comme de nuit, n'hésite pas! Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'suis en train de virer "femmelette" mais t'es comme ma petite soeur pour moi alors si ça ne va pas, le grand Frèrot sera toujours là!

_ Ca me touche Emmet merci.

Je me retournais face à mon petit loulou:

_ Allez mon chat, tu as dit au revoir à Mathilda?

_ Voui manman!

_ Ok alors en route!

Après 20 minutes de trajet en voiture, je vis l'immeuble du coin de la rue. Gloups! J'avais du mal à ravaler ma salive. Arrivée sur le parking de la résidence, je coupais le contact et mis ma main sur mon ventre. Un noeud s'y était formé depuis notre départ de chez Rose. J'étais nauséeuse rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer et cela empirait un peu plus chaque minute. Mais je ne comptais pas me dégonfler. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais me comporter ce soir, mais en tout cas rien n'allais barrer ma route pour parler avec Jacob!

Un sac sur le bras gauche et Lény dans mon bras droit, je nous engageais dans les escaliers. Au moment de passer devant la porte d'Edward, je ralentissais le pas, regarda vers le judas et fit un sourire en espérant qu'il soit derrière pour qu'il sache que je pensais à lui. Lény, comme à son habitude, descendis de mes bras pour monter les dernières marches qui conduisaient à notre appartement. La main sur la poignée, j'hésitais à ouvrir tellement je tremblais. Je soufflais un bon coup et ouvris la porte.

_ Jacob! On est rentré!m'exclamais-je pour signaler notre arrivée

_ Papppppaaaaa!

_ Je suis au salon!

Je déposais les sacs dans l'entrée et me regarda dans le miroir qui était au-dessus du meuble à chaussures. Oh! La tête de coupable! Sur mon front je pouvais voir "GUILTY" en gros!

Pas grave, je dirais que j'ai attrapé un peu froid!

_ Oh mon trésor! Papa est content de te voir!

_ Moi ausssi Papa!

_ Oh bonjour ma chérie! Ça a été chez Rose?

_ Oui impeccable! Mais j'crois avoir attrapé froid hier, je ne me sens pas trop bien...

En regardant la table basse, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait deux bières posées dessus. J'interrogeais Jacob du regard et pointais du doigt les bouteilles:

_ Oh! Excuse moi chérie! Je ne t'ai pas prévenu plus tôt! J'ai invité quelqu'un à dîner ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

_ Pas du tout mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger? Je vais en courses que demain et je dois m'occuper de Lény, là!

_ Il a déjà tout prévu, il a commandé des pizzas!

_ Et c'est qui cet invité mystère?

_ C'est...moi! Entendis-je soudainement derrière moi

Oh mon dieu! Je la connaissais cette voix!Je me retournais pour être nez à nez avec...Lui!

_ Chérie je te présente Edward Cullen, notre nouveau voisin du dessous!

_ Enchanté Mme...Black! disait-il en insistant sur mon nom d'épouse

_ Bah alors chérie! Dis lui bonjour! Ça ne va pas? On dirait que t'as vu un revenant!

Je restais là, choquée, sans voix!

_ Je...bon...bonjour, enchantée Mr...Cullen, saluais-je aussi en accentuant sur son nom.

_ Bien! Bella, tu veux que je fasse prendre son bain à Lény? Comme ça, tu pourrais nous préparer ton fameux guacamole maison pour l'apéro! J'en ai fais des éloges auprès d'Edward et il a hâte d'y goûter! N'est-ce pas Edward?

_ Heu...oui bien sûr!

_ Ok. Bon, qui va aller prendre son bain?

_ Moi, moi, moi, criait Lény en sautant de joie

_ Viens là, Terreur!

Jacob attrapa Lény, l'installa sur son épaule comme à sac à patates et disparu dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Moi, je restais scotchée devant Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. J'avais qu'une seule envie, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser pour lui montrer mon manque de ses lèvres si tendres et douces...Mais je me retins. Il fût le premier à oser ouvrir la bouche:

_ Je suis désolé Bella...

_ Pour...pourquoi?

_ Pour ce soir...ton mari a su être très convainquant...Et puis, de savoir que j'allais te revoir, je lui dis oui sans hésiter...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'suis juste...heu...choquée!

_ Si ça te gène, je préfère pas rester...

_ Non! Je suis heureuse de te voir malgré la situation...

Il se rapprochait de moi et me disait tout bas:

_ Rien que de savoir que je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras...ça me tue...

_ Moi aussi...

Il osa juste prendre ma main et la serra très fort pour me montrer sa tristesse. J'en fis de même. Une bulle s'était formée autour de nous, plus de son plus d'image. Juste lui et moi.

Un bruit vint briser notre connection:

_ Bella! Où est le shampoing de Lény? S'écriait Jacob

_ Heu... sur le rebord de la baignoire! La bouteille violette!

_ Ok!

Pour casser un peu la tension, je m'adressais à Edward:

_ Je...je vais préparer le guacamole. Tu veux m'aider?

_ Bien sûr!

C'est toute tremblante que je passais la porte de la cuisine. Edward était sur mes pas. Pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, j'évitais son regard à tout prix.

Je pris les avocats dans la corbeille à fruits et les posa sur le plan de travail.

_ Dis moi ce que je peux faire? demanda Edward

_ Tu peux sortir un couteau et une cuillère s'il te plait? C'est le tiroir juste derrière toi.

_ Ok! J'adore ta cuisine! Elle est très spacieuse comparé à la mienne! Rigolait-il

_ Merci. C'est moi qu'il est choisi! De la couleur des placards à la forme des fourchettes!

Il me tendit le couteau et la cuillère, et aussitôt je m'attelais à couper les avocats. Je sentais son regard me scanner des pieds à la tête ce qui me valut en prime une bouffée de chaleur monumentale! Il se rapprocha de moi comme si il avait sentit l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Ne fait pas ça Edward! J'allais perdre mes moyens si il continuait! Et c'est ce qu'il se passa!

N'étant plus concentrée dans ma découpe, je me coupais salement le doigt. Oh mon dieu! Du sang! J'ai horreur de ça! Je pouvais en vomir rien que de sentir du sang!

Oui, je sais! Le sang ne sent rien mais moi je sentais toujours une odeur de rouille, très bizarre, hein?

_ Oh merde!

_ Attends Bella, ne panique pas! T'as un torchon ou quelque chose d'autre?

Je scannais vite fait la cuisine et...rien ! Même pas un bout de tissu!

_ Non je n'en vois pas! Edward, j'me sens pas bien du tout! La vue du sang me fait paniquée!

_ Ok détends toi, regarde moi. C'est rien, j'vais arranger ça!

Et là, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il porta mon doigt à sa bouche et le suça pour arrêter le saignement. Houa! Je sentais sa langue caresser mon doigt et cette sensation alla directement titiller mon bas ventre! Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mes yeux étaient complètement hypnotisés par ses lèvres qui s'activaient à stopper l'hémorragie. Comme un papillon vers une flamme...attirée...par le danger...et le risque de se brûler...

_ Bella! Je ne trouve pas de serviette pour le gamin!

Mon retour sur terre fût brutal! J'enlevais mon doigt de la bouche d'Edward, tout en le fixant intensément, comme si il m'avait brûlée.

_ Heu...excuse moi...je dois...j'vais..., bégayais-je en montrant la direction de la salle de bain.

Je ne me retournais pas vers lui et me dirigeais vers le couloir encore déstabilisé par son geste. J'ouvris un des placards du couloir et en sortit une serviette propre pour la donner à Jacob.

_ Ca ne va pas Bébé? T'es toute blanche!

_ Non ça va, je me suis juste éraflée le doigt avec un couteau...

_ Encore! Alors toi! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne plus, on se le demande! Rigolait-il

_ Merci Jacob de te soucier de moi! Ironisais-je

Depuis qu'on se connaissait, Jacob disait toujours que ma maladresse était une maladie et que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais, que l'hôpital devrait me faire une carte de fidélité tellement j'était abonnée aux urgences!

Lorsque je revins à la cuisine, Edward s'appliquait à couper les avocats en morceaux.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi maladroit que moi en cuisine et surtout avec un couteau! Rigolais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère!

_ Non pas du tout! J'ai fait des études de cuisine au lycée alors les couteaux et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'entends bien!...et ton doigt ça va mieux?

_ Oui t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'incidents surtout avec tout ce qui coupe!

_ Alors il vaudrait mieux que je termine ce guacamole tout seul!

_ Ca ne te dérange pas?

_ Non pas du tout.

_ Je te remercie. En attendant, je vais préparer le dîner de Lény.

_ Oh! Au fait Bella, j'ai ramené une bouteille de vin pour l'apéritif.

_ C'est gentil Edward il ne fallait pas!

_ Il m'en restait une au frigo...et puis je n'aime pas trop boire seul...et je pense surtout qu'il va te plaire...

_ C'est du moelleux? Souriais-je les yeux fixant le sol

_ Bien sûr...je sais que tu aimes ça maintenant! disait-il doucement en se rapprochant de moi mais il s'écarta aussitôt

_ Que tu adores quoi, chérie?

_ Manman! Le miam-miam! Cria Lény en courant vers moi

_ Heu...

_ Oh...heu...ta femme vient de me dire qu'elle adore le moelleux et ça tombe bien c'est justement ce que j'ai ramené!

_ Ah oui! C'est vrai! Pour moi l'apéro, rien ne vaut une bonne bière bien fraîche! Le pinard c'est pour les gonzesses! Désolé Eddy!

_ Oh y'a pas de mal! Chacun ses goûts! J'adore le vin depuis longtemps! Mon père a fait des études oenologie à la fac et il m'a enseigné son savoir...lorsque j'ai été en âge de boire bien sur!

_ Ah ouai quand même! Bella aussi adore ça! La dernière fois elle a voulu me traîner dans un espèce de "grand tour des caves" pour goûter le vin, le champagne, etc...mais moi, rester enfermer sous terre dans un endroit sombre et qui pue l'humidité, c'est pas pour moi!

_ Et maintenant je me retrouve toute seule avec Rose et Emmet pour dimanche prochain!

_ Bah t'as qu'a inviter Eddy, vu qu'il aime le vin lui aussi!

_ Ah oui?

_ J'en serais ravi! Dimanche prochain, c'est çà?

_ Oui

_ Et tu emmène Lény là-bas? Me demanda Jacob

_ Bah non! Tu m'avais dit que t'en profiterais pour aller voir tes parents avec lui! Ton père avait hâte d'avoir Lény le samedi après-midi puisqu'il lui a acheté une canne à pêche! Me dit pas que t'as oublié!

_ ...

_ Ok….super…..Alors là si tu me dis que tu bosse, c'est le pompon!

_ ...

_ Génial... je te laisserais expliquer ça à ton fils…

_ Ecoutes chérie, hier des grands patrons sont venus au resto et ils veulent réserver la salle plus les jardins derrière, pour leur gala la semaine prochaine! Le samedi et le dimanche! Je ne pouvais pas refuser ça!

_ Et pourquoi pas? C'est facile pourtant de dire non!

_ C'est trop tard de toute façon... pasque j'ai déjà accepté et on va se faire un max de pognon! T'imagine! 250 personnes, c'est de la folie!

_ Et ta encore accepté sans m'en parler, comme d'habitude...

_ Ecoute moi! Il faut bien manger à la fin du mois! T'es bien contente d'avoir un studio pour ton boulot de photos, qui soit dit en passant je payes une fortune, alors tu vas pas commencer avec çà! Fin de la discussion! Eddy, une autre bière? demanda-t-il en finissant sa bouteille

_ Heu...non...non merci! Bredouilla-t-il abasourdie

_ Bella, sort moi en une s'il te plaît?

_ Non Jacob, on va bientôt passer à table! Les pizzas ne vont pas tarder, et je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir!

_ Comment çà? Tu crois que j'suis bourré pasque j'viens de gueuler! Pff! Aller pousse toi j'vais me servir moi -même!

Il ouvrit le frigo, pris la bière et se dirigea vers le salon, énervé.

_ J'suis désolé Edward que tu es assisté à "çà"...

_ Ce n'est pas grave...Mais il serait peut-être préférable que je ne te laisse pas seule avec lui...alors qu'il a bu...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Jacob ne me ferait jamais de mal! Et puis c'est vrai, une bière ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

DING-DONG!

_ Ah les pizzas! J'y vais!

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre les pizzas.

_ Bonsoir Madame! 3 megas pizzas toutes supplément mozzarella!

_ C'est çà oui! J'vous dois combien?

_ Rien du tout madame! Ça a été réglé par..., il regarda son calepin,...Mr…Cullen?

_ Ah ok... bah merci...et bon courage!

_ Merci bon appétit et bonne soirée Madame!

Je repartis dans la cuisine pour déposer les pizzas sur la table.

_ Tu me diras combien je te dois pour les pizzas Edward?

_ Rien du tout! Ça me fait plaisir!

_ Ok,… mais à charge de revanche!

_ Dis moi Bella...c'est au sujet de Jacob...

_ Oui...

_...depuis que je suis là...il ...C'est déjà sa 6ème...

_ 6ème quoi?

_ Bière!

_ Ce n'est pas vrai...et merde !

Je me précipitais au salon. Jacob supportait peu l'alcool. Il ne tenait pas la route. Au bout de 3 verres, il pouvait s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand! Et ça n'avait pas loupé! Il était là, affalé sur le canapé et les pieds sur la table basse.

_ Et merde! Jacob! On va bientôt manger! T'abuses!

_ Oh putain Bella, fous moi la paix! j'suis crevé! Tu sais combien d'heures j'ai fais hier? Plus que toi en une semaine j'en suis sûr!

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport Jack! T'as invité Edward à manger et toi tu fais quoi? Tu picoles et tu ronfles! Tu n'as pas honte!

_ Eh ben non! JE SUIS CHEZ MOI QUE JE SACHE! Alors tchao bonne nuit tout le monde et ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!Disait-il en se titubant jusqu'à la chambre.

_ Pouquoi il crie Papa? M'interrogeait mon fils

_ Ecoute chaton, papa est très fatigué, c'est pour ça qu'il est énervé! Viens avec moi, on va manger dans la cuisine.

Edward, qui était resté dans la cuisine, se tenait dos à moi et regardait par la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier. J'installais Lény dans sa chaise haute et lui donna un biberon de soupe qu'il buvait tout seul.

_ C'est souvent comme çà? Me demanda Edward

_ Comment çà?

_ Bah...Avec Jacob...je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais...j'espère qu'il n'est pas violent avec toi et Lény...

_ Quoi? Non! Il...il n'est pas comme çà!

_ Calme toi Bella! Je demandais juste... je m'inquiètes pour toi c'est tout! Je trouve qu'il est super violent dans ses paroles c'est tout...il est souvent comme çà?

_ Oh! Je...bah...oui ç'est déjà arrivé mais...

_ Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Bella, il ose être vulgaire devant ton fils ! Et en plus il boit alors qu'il lui fait prendre son bain ! Ce n'est pas trop bon pour ton petit bonhomme…

_ Je sais….

Je sentais les larmes monter…

_ Je ne veux pas t'accabler au contraire ! Avec le peu que je sais, sur votre histoire, il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose…

_ Comme quoi ? Le quitter ?

_ Heu…bah…je ne veux pas te paraître brusque mais c'est une idée…

_ J'vais t'avouer un truc…je voulais lui en parler ce soir…

_ Oh ! J'ai mis ton plan à l'eau on dirait…

_ Oui ! Enfin non ! Je suis quand même heureuse de te revoir…

_ Moi aussi

_ Tu sais…j'ai pas mal réfléchis depuis un moment sur mon mariage et la seule solution qui s'ouvre à moi c'est…la séparation…

_ Emmet m'a parlé un peu de ta situation, ne lui en veux pas il s'inquiète pour toi ! Il m'a dit que tu avais trop peur pour l'instant…

_ Oui…j'avais peur…

_ Et plus maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

_ Je dirais « qui » m'a fait changer d'avis…

_ ...Rose…

_ Non…toi…

Il tourna soudainement la tête vers moi et me souriait.

_ Manman ! fini miam-miam ! s'écria Lény

_ Heu...oui mon p'tit loup, tu veux un yaourt?

_ Oh ouais !

Edward était resté figé, son sourire collé à son visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Il reprit contenance après quelques secondes de mutisme.

_ Je…le guacamole est prêt, j'vais couper les pizzas !

_ Ok, je donne son yaourt au monstre et on pourra manger après qu'il soit couché ?

_ Ok

Sans suivi un silence de cathédrale. Nous n'avions peut-être pas d'échange verbal mais nos regards en disaient long. Lui me regardant avec envie et moi cachant ma gène en m'occupant de mon fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dessert était englouti par Lény, qui s'empressait d'aller devant la télé regarder son dessin animé du soir. J'entamais la vaisselle lorsqu' Edward se positionna à côté de moi, me tendant un verre de vin :

_ Goûte-le, il est succulent

_ Merci Edward mais je le goûterais après et vu que j'ai les mains dans l'eau et avec ma maladresse ce soir je ne vais pas encore tenter le diable ! Rigolais-je

_ Oh mais c'est pas un problème…

Il approcha le verre à ma bouche pour que je puisse y tremper mes lèvres. Un moment délicieux tout comme le vin qui coulait le long de ma gorge.

_ Alors ?

_ Mmmm…divin !

Une fois la vaisselle expédiée, je m'installais sur le canapé avec mon fils pour sa chanson du soir. Il adorait que je la lui chante avant d'aller au lit.

_ Mmanman, ma sshanson !

_ Oui mon amour

J'invitais Edward, qui était contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, de la tête à s'asseoir en face de nous.

_ C'est un petit rituel de coucher ?

_ Heu…oui en quelques sortes…je lui chante cette chanson depuis sa naissance…

_ Ok j'ai hâte de l'entendre !

_ Chut Ewar !

_ Oups !...désolé… Il mima qu'il ferma sa bouche avec une clef et fit semblant de la mettre dans sa poche.

_ Ok, 1 2 3…. (Lien profil)

Oublie tes erreurs et tes peurs  
Je les efface  
Et chaque faux pas que tu feras  
Je tomberai à ta place  
Mon seul plaisir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
Sans peine et sans mal

[Refrain] :  
J'ai découvert qui je suis  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la vie  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
Je serai là toujours pour toi

Que tous tes amours soient sûrs  
Tes amis sincères  
Pour toi un domaine  
Où la haine est la seule étrangère

Je ferai un monde où tout ira bien  
Tu seras jamais seul tu manqueras de rien

[Refrain]

Je voudrais pouvoir tout savoir  
Pour te donner une vision plus claire  
De ce mystère que l'on appelle la vie

Mon seul désir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
Sans peine et sans mal

Tout le long de la chanson, je berçais mon fils comme pour l'apaiser après la scène de Jacob. Edward souriait, se balançait comme nous et chantait doucement à voix basse. Lény se releva d'un bon :

_ Tu connais la sshanson Eward ?

_ Oui je l'adore, en plus ta maman à une très jolie voix.

_ Alors tu sshantes avec nous !

Et nous reprîmes le refrain tous les trois. J'étais toujours prise d'une forte émotion lorsque les dernières paroles sortaient de ma bouche. Je ne pus retenir une seule et unique larme qui coulait le long de ma joue.

_ Ca va, Bella ? S'inquiéta Edward

_ Oui t'inquiète pas…les larmes d'une maman ne s'expliquent pas…

_ Fini la sshanson manman ! Au dodo Lény !

_ Oui mon chaton, au lit ! Tu m'excuses Edward, le devoir m'appelle !

_ Oh oui ! bien sûr ! En attendant, je vais…Il sortit un briquet de sa poche, me le montra et se dirigeait vers le balcon.

Je couchais mon petit loup, le borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'en profitais pour aller dans ma chambre pourvoir comment allait Jacob. Il était encore habillé, étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les draps. Une vraie loque humaine !

Je refermais la porte et m'appuyais sur celle-ci pour souffler un bon coup. Comment allais-je faire pour me contrôler face à Edward. Je me fis peur à penser que je pourrais lui sauter dessus, lui arracher sa chemise, caresser son corps,…Clac ! (Clac mentale !). Il faut vraiment que je me calme !

Je le rejoins sur le balcon. Il était accoudé à la balustrade, légèrement penché en avant, ce qui me laissait l'occasion de voir le haut de son caleçon qui recouvrait l'objet de ma convoitise. Je m'en mordais la lèvre de gourmandise. Il sentit ma présence et se retourna aussitôt, la clope aux lèvres. Hum… ses lèvres ! Clac !

_ Tu en veux une ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant son paquet.

_ Ce n'est pas de refus !

J'en pris une la porta à mes lèvres et Edward l'alluma…J'aspirais une grosse bouffée et m'extasia :

_ Ah le pied intégrale !

_ J'suis bien de ton avis !

_ Il manque plus qu'un verre de vin et c'est royal ! J'vais chercher mon verre, tu en voudras ?

_ Bien sûr !

Je sortis un cendrier, que j'avais au préalable caché sous le fauteuil du balcon et partit dans la cuisine. Je récupérais la bouteille dans le frigo, les deux verres et revenais auprès de lui.

_ Je repensais à ce que disais Jacob tout à l'heure…au sujet de l'appartement qu'il paye une fortune comme il dit…tu bosses dans la photographie ?

_ Oui…enfin j'aimerais…en fait, Jacob loue cet appart' pour que je puisse y développer mes photos et réaliser mes montages. J'essaye de faire un book pour pouvoir le présenter à plusieurs galeries mais c'est juste le début ! Je ne suis qu'amatrice pour l'instant mais j'ai dans l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse dire à Lény « Le métier de maman est photographe ! ». Je sais…c'est beau de rêver…

_ Tu en fais depuis longtemps ?

_ Oh…j'avais 10 ans quand mon père m'a offert mon premier appareil photo et j'ai chopé le virus ! Et depuis la naissance de Lény, on va dire que ce virus est devenu une maladie incurable !

_ C'est beau de voir quelqu'un autant passionné par son métier…

_ C'est gentil…mais et toi ? C'est quoi ton métier ?

_ La musique ! Enfin plus précisément je suis auteur compositeur et interprète à mes heures perdus !

_ Ce qui explique tous les instruments dans ta salle de musique !

_ Voilà…

Le silence retomba. Comme si, parler de cette pièce nous ramenait à la nuit dernière que nous avions passée ensemble. Et quelle nuit ! La danse au bar, son massage, ses caresses…J'en frissonnais d'envie, oh oui ! Une folle envie de recommencer là, tout de suite. Je devenais rouge comme une tomate en me repassant dans ma tête la scène sur le piano.

_ Ca m'avait manqué ces petites rougeurs…disait-il en touchant ma joue en feu. Je m'appuyais sur sa paume douce pour lui montrer que j'appréciais cette sensation.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui ma belle ?

_ Embrasse-moi…

_ Heu…Bella…je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit idéal…Ca ne me déplairait pas au contraire mais…

_ J'en ai envie maintenant…, le coupais-je

_ …

_ S'il te plaît…

Il hésita un moment et se rapprocha doucement de moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe, caressa ma joue de son pouce et me regarda intensément. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser chaste. Mais j'en demandais plus…Je passais mes mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Emporté dans le feu de l'action, nous nous levâmes d'un bon comme si nos corps se réclamaient mutuellement. Il caressa mes bras et vint nicher ses mains sur mes reins. Les miens l'entouraient et j'en profitais même pour caresser son dos. Notre baiser fût tout à coup pressant. Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses et ne se rendit pas compte du petit gémissement qu'il venait de faire. Ce bruit me fit sentir plus trempée que je ne l'étais déjà ! Par réflexe, mes jambes vinrent entourer sa taille et ses mains se logèrent en dessous de mes cuisses. Notre étreinte était plus qu'une envie. C'était devenu, au fil des secondes, vital pour nous. On aurait pu mourir dans la minute mais au moins on était à notre place…

La mort…J'allais peut-être connaître ça…mais avant… le grand jugement décidera de notre sort…

C'est à ça que je me mis à penser en entendant un bruit qui venait de la cuisine…

Alors, alors …quel est ce bruit ? Ou plutôt qui ?

Je sais c'est très cruel de finir un chapitre à cet instant précis…Suspense !

J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes en tout cas…

La suite très bientôt…

MOONLENOU


	7. Chapter 7

Je tiens à remercier celle qui me lisent et surtout qui me laisse des coms ça fait trop plaisir de voir qu'on me soutiens, vous êtes géniales les filles !

Donc Merci à :

_ Habswifes

_ Robangel

_ evidence-bella

_ lucie62170

_ SoSweetySoScrazy

_ titefred

_ Adore Youu

_ PrincetonGirl818

_ lili6213

Et aussi toutes les lectrices (et lecteurs peut-être ?) d'un jour…

Alors voici la suite…et certaines ce diront peut-être « je le savais » !lol….

* * *

Nos lèvres encore collées l'une à l'autre, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Une lueur d'affolement remplissait nos iris. Nous nous décrochâmes de suite, de peur que quelqu'un nous surprennent. J'osais passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée et aperçu…mon petit bonhomme ouvrir le frigo. Ouf ! Je courais en sa direction, abandonnant Edward sur le balcon.

_ Hey mon p'tit chat, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

_ Manman à boire !

_ Oui mon loulou je te donne à boire mais après tu retourne au dodo, ok ?

_ Voui manman !

Quel soulagement ! Mon cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure en versant de l'eau dans le gobelet de Lény. Je regardais vers le balcon et vis Edward s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et sortir une cigarette de la poche de sa chemise. J'allais recoucher mon fils et retourna à la cuisine pour sortir les pizzas du four. J'essayais par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle de moi-même. Pour être sûre de ne pas y penser, je me brûlais volontairement la main. Whouahhhh Aie ! Aie ! Put*** de sa mère ! Je souffrais en silence, certes, mais l'espace d'un instant je ne pensais plus au feu qui ravageait mon corps. Je mis ma main sous l'eau pour soulager ma douleur mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais une telle envie de lui…Vous savez cette envie incontrôlable, qu'on ne peut refreiner…c'était plus fort que moi ! Je devais me ressaisir mais mes hormones parlaient pour moi.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui

_ Jacob t'a fait visiter l'appartement ?

_ Heu non, pourquoi ?

_ On a une terrasse sur le toit…ça te dit que je te la montre ?

_ Une terrasse sur le toit ! Faut que je voie ça !

Il jeta sa clope à peine finie. Nous empreintâmes alors l'escalier en colimaçon. Moi devant et Edward derrière moi. Je fis volontairement rouler mes hanches en montant les marches pour voir sa réaction. Et ça n'a pas loupé ! Les hommes resteront toujours des hommes. Il louchait carrément mon derrière et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui me fis rire comme une gamine. J'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. (Lien profil)

_ Ouah ! C'est…indescriptible ! S'exclama Edward

Il resta sans voix puis commença à courir partout comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouet ! Il alla directement vers la balustrade pour admirer la vue.

_ C'est magnifique !

_ Oui, c'est vrai…admis-je

Je me dirigea à mon tour vers la balustrade et me rapprocha de lui. Je l'observais s'émerveiller devant la vue imprenable sur la ville. Je commençais à le détailler. Son profil parfait, son visage juste éclairer par les lampadaires de la rue…il est tout simplement…beau. Je remarquais qu'il ne s'était pas raser mais ça lui donnait un air tellement viril et sexy. A la base que ce soit barbe, moustache, bouc,…etc ; je détestais cela au plus haut point chez un homme. Mais sur Edward, c'était différent. J'avais carrément envie de me frotter à lui, de sentir ma peau effleurer sa petite barbe de trois jours pourrait me rendre dingue maintenant !

Il me surprit dans ma contemplation.

_ J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

_ Non…c'est juste que…rien, oublie

_ Tu peux tout me dire ma belle, on est que tous les deux…

_ Je… je te regardais simplement…

_ Et…?

_ Et…je te trouve très beau.

_ Merci c'est gentil ma belle. Moi aussi je te trouve très belle et encore le mot est faible.

Je rougissais plus qu'à la normale. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'un homme comme Edward me trouve plus que belle ! Lorsque je demandais à Jacob comment il me trouvais, il me prenait dans ses bras en me disant : « A mes yeux tu es, et resteras la plus belle des mamans sur cette terre ! » Comment devais-je le prendre ? Je me posais la question sans cesse. Mais maintenant tout est clair ! Je suis une maman pour lui, et rien d'autre !

Une mais sur mon bras me sortit de mes pensées. Edward était face à moi, me caressant de haut en bas mes bras maintenant. Immédiatement ma peau réagissait à la sienne. Des frissons me traversaient de toute les parts de mon corps.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Non… Tu as toujours cet effet là sur moi…

Sans un mot, il prit mon menton, le leva et m'embrassa. Un seul et unique baiser mais tellement intense.

_ Tu veux savoir un truc ?

_ Dis moi tout… disais-je encore troublée.

_ La première fois que je t'ai vu…J'suis resté sans voix devant une beauté telle que toi. Je vais te paraître un peu cavalier mais je te voulais à l'instant où mes yeux ont croisés ton regard…Tes yeux chocolat…sont un appel à la gourmandise…et ton corps… il prit une grande inspiration …un appel à la luxure…

J'étais comme hypnotisée par ses lèvres. Je buvais ses paroles. Il m'enlaça tendrement et inspira un long moment pour, peut-être, s'imprégner de mon odeur. Je savourais ce moment tellement unique et posa ma tête sur son torse.

_ Tu m'obsèdes Bella, tu hantes mes pensées depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Pas une seconde ne passe où je ne penses à toi…je n'arriverais plus à m'éloigner de toi, c'est physiquement impossible. Rien que de savoir qu'un étage nous sépare ça me tue ! J'ai l'impression que j'arrive pas à respirer si tu n'es pas près de moi…et là…je crois que je fais mon plein d'oxygène !

Il prit mon visage en coupe.

_ Je ne peux combattre ce que je ressens pour toi…et même si tu crois que c'est voué à l'échêque, j'attendrais…

_ Comment ça, voué à l'échêque ?

_ Bah nous deux…

_ Edward…si pour moi c'était une cause perdue, je ne serais pas dans tes bras à cet instant ! J'éprouve plus que de la simple attirance pour toi et j'avoue…ça me fais flipper…mais je suis où je veux être…là, maintenant,…dans tes bras et nulle part ailleurs…Je me dis que…j'ai l'impression que ça devait arriver…nous deux…

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi…

_ C'était écrit…

_ C'était écrit…

Nous exclamâmes en même temps !

_ Tu vois…c'est une des raisons pourquoi je… il fit une pause et reprit son sérieux j'attendrais…

Nous restâmes là. Enlacés, appréciant ce moment au combien agréable qu'interdit. Quelques minutes passèrent et je m'aperçus que je pouvais rester ainsi toute la nuit dans ses bras. Sentir sa peau me réchauffer, son odeur envahir mes sens, son souffle sur ma nuque, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, plus maintenant. J'étais irrévocablement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 15 ans ! Une vraie ado dictée par ses hormones en ébullition.

Soudain je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas son âge. Détails peu important je vous l'accorde mais il fallait que je sache.

_ Edward, tu as quel âge ?

_ Pourquoi me demande-tu ça tout d'un coup ? Aurait-tu peur du détournement de mineur ? Rigola-t-il

_ Quoi ?

MINEUR ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pensais-je

_ Je ne suis pas mineur si c'est ça qui te fait peur ! J'ai 28 ans ! Il n'y a que 3 ans qui nous sépare…

Je ne lui avait jamais dit mon âge, alors comment est-ce qu'il…

_ C'est…ton…Jacob qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure lorsque je regardais vos photos sur la cheminée…

_ Ah…ok.

Merde ! Les photos ! Celle qui montre le bonheur éphémère d'une famille heureuse, d'un mariage magnifique et d'un couple d'adolescents devenus grands…Une mascarade cachée par de la couleur sur un papier…

Le vent se levait sur la terrasse et mon corps réagissait au quart de tour à la brise. Des milliers de frissons firent leur apparition sur ma peau.

_ Bon, si on redescendais, je meure de faim !

_ Oui tu as raison…les pizzas doivent être froides !

Nous entremêlâmes nos doigts et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Juste avant de mettre ma main sur la poignet, il me retourna face à lui et me plaqua violemment sur celle-ci sans pour autant me faire mal. Il me caressa les cuisses et remonta jusqu'à mes fesses. Il m'embrassa avec urgence, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et nous embarquâmes dans un baiser enflammé. Sooo hot ! Il se détacha à regret de moi et me regarda intensément.

_ C'était en quel honneur…réussi-je à dire

_ Juste…comme ça…J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée et…je voulais profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls pour t'embrasser comme j'aurais voulu le faire quand tu as passé la porte en rentrant ce soir …

_ Ok…te gène pas si à l'envie te reprends…enfin comme nous sommes seuls bien sûr…

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…et…à moins d'une erreur…on est seul…

Les yeux remplis de désir, il me dévisagea. Il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. C'était le signal ! Je le devançais et me jeta sur sa bouche. Il souriait devant ma fougue. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, je ne me contrôlai plus. Je crochetais mes mains à sa nuque et entourais son corps de mes jambes. Ainsi, je puis sentir son imposant désir pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas sans reste ! Une colonie de scout aurait pu faire du kayak sur le torrent qui coulait dans mon shorty ! Nos langues dansaient le plus beau des ballets, notre respiration et nos gémissements étaient la plus belle des musiques. Le manque d'oxygène nous forçâmes à nous séparer. Encore essoufflé, Edward me fit descendre de ses bras.

_ Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête et qu'on revienne un peu sur terre…sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi…

_ Heu…peut-être…tu as raison…il faut se montrer un peu raisonnable…et tu meure de faim !

_ Oh oui…je meuuuuure de faim…me disait-il en me dévorant du regard

Le repas se passa dans un silence de cathédrale. Un jeu de séduction s'était installé entre nous. Pas un son ne sortait de notre bouche mais nos gestes et nos regards en disaient longs. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux de ses émeraudes étincelantes. « Dévorer des yeux » est une magnifique expression…

Sa main vint se poser sur la mienne avec douceur me sortant de ma petite rêverie.

_ J'vais y aller Bella. Il se fait tard

_ Heu…oui.

Je regardais ma montre. 00h05 !

_ Oh la ! J'vais avoir une sacrée tête au réveil, moi !

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça un jour…mais en attendant, mon lit m'appelle !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'eus l'audace de lui dire :

_ J'ai hâte de le découvrir aussi…

_ Bella…tu anéantis ma volonté de partir en me disant des trucs pareils…

_ Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul…

_ Je n'en doute pas…

Il se leva de sa chaise, me pris dans ses bras et me susurra à l'oreille :

_ Je t'attendrais ma belle…

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Comme ça. Sans un baiser. Cela me mis hors de moi. Frustrée, j'ouvris la porte et vis qu'il était encore en haut des escaliers. Il se retourna et m'envoya son plus beau sourire. J'en fis de même et couru dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas me manquer

_ Toi aussi ma douce, la nuit va me paraître une éternité sans toi…

Puis, je déposais délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je caressais sa joue et lui disait tout bas :

_ Bonne nuit Edward

_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma Bella

Et sans me retourner, je rentrais dans mon appartement. Une fois la porte fermée à clefs, je m'appuyais sur celle-ci car je sentis un déchirement au plus profond de mon cœur. Et oui il me manque ! Pff ! Une vraie gamine ! Pensais-je.

Je relevais les yeux et tomba immédiatement sur…...…..Jacob ! Une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage, peut-être du à l'alcool…

_ Oh ! Jack, tu m'as fait peur !

_ …

_ Ca ne va pas ?

_ Hein…Oh si très bien. Il est partit Eddyyyyy ?

_ Heu…oui à l'instant

Il me détailla des pieds à la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici Bella ?

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Me prends pas pour un con Bella !

_ Jack je ne comprends pas…

_ Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ! Leva-t-il la voix

_ Chut ! S'il te plaît Jacob, Lény dort !

_ Je ne te le répèterais pas une deuxième fois Bella, Réponds !

_ …

_ Ok, tu veux peut-être que je descende pour lui demander à l'autre, Monsieur-je-me-la-pète-avec-mon-pinard ?

_ Non! Poupoupourquoi? Paniquais-je

C'était trop tard! Je begaye quand je ressent un immense stress et surtout lorsque je mens...et ça, Jacob le savait très bien.

_ Ok…heu…, rigola-t-il,…« prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai » ça te dit quelque chose ? Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait…l'expression prends tout son sens maintenant !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jack ?

_ Je voulais juste te faire gueuler un peu…me marrer un coup…mais je pense que j'viens tout juste de perdre mon sens de l'humour !

_ Je ne te suis pas…

_ Oh tu m'as très bien compris ! Putain, j'suis fou, là ! Cria-t-il

Et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

_ Jack ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne réveille pas Lény !

_ Et si je le réveillais, au moins il pourrait voir sa mère sous son vrai visage tout comme moi maintenant ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et toi, tu…pff…!

_ Ecoute Jack, assied-toi. On va discuter tranquillement…les insultes ne sert à rien ! On est adultes, non ?

_ Très bien !

Il prit une chaise (avec du mal !) et s'essaya devant moi en me regardant comme un garde de la gestapo :

_ Alors ?... ça dure depuis quand ?

_ …

_ Tu m'as dit de m'asseoir et de discuter, alors la moindre des choses c'est de répondre Bella !

_ Je…

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Edward, ma vie avec Jacob, son boulot plus que prenant…etc. Je n'étais pas encore prête à l'affronter. J'étais perdue…

_ Tu t'es bien payé ma tête ! Je me disais bien que vous vous regardiez bizarrement…

Il se leva d'un bon et cria :

_ Putain, j'suis vraiment le dernier des cons ! Tu le connais depuis quand ?

_ Heu…on s'est croisés hier et…

_ Ok, et…Il s'est passé quoi au juste entre vous ?

_ Jack c'est ridicule…

_ Ma patience à des limites Isabella !

Houlà, c'est pas bon signe ça ! Mon prénom entier sonnait amèrement dans sa bouche.

_ Il ne s'est…Rien, Jack…rien du tout…

Et oui ! En plus je suis lâche !

_ Le problème avec toi Bella, c'est que tu n'as jamais su mentir à qui que soit depuis que je te connais…enfin je croyais te connaître…Bon ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu, j'me casse !

_Non ! Reste ici Jack, je t'en supplie ! On peut en parler…

_ Parler de quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas me dire comment il t'a baisé peut-être ! J'suis con Bella mais à ce point là !

Il enfila son blouson, non sans mal, et pris ses clefs de voiture. La panique s'empara de moi.

_ Où vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas encore en état de conduire…

_ Arrête avec ça ! Je gère ! Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu crois que j'avais allé le voir, lui casser la gueule à l'autre fils de pute ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais si je le croise, je serais capable de le tuer ! Mais rassure toi, je ne passerais pas ma vie derrière des barreaux pour avoir oser toucher ton amant, plutôt crever !

_ Jacob…

J'essayais de le retenir mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais trop faible.

_ Non ! Je vais au resto ! Mais quand je reviendrais demain matin…tes valises seront faites et dès que Lény sera chez la nourrice, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il mit un coup de poing dans le mur et cria :

_ Réponds moi !

_ …oui…

_ Très bien…Pff ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face…

Il partit en direction de la porte et s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir, dos à moi :

_ J'ai toujours cru que tu serais la femme qui ne me ferait jamais de mal, je me suis trompé sur toi…tu n'es plus la fille que j'ai connu…tu me donne envie de vomir !

Sur cette phrase, il claqua la porte. Je courus après lui, déboussolée. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre le volant dans son état. Si il se faisait arrêter ?

_ Jacob ! Hurlais-je dans le couloir

Il se retourna à peine, en titubant :

_ Rentre immédiatement ! Rien que de te voir j'en ai la nausée ! Je ne veux même plus que tu m'adresses la parole !

Puis il continua à descendre les escaliers mais vu son état d'alcoolémie avancé, il trébucha et s'étala sur les marches.

_ Et merde !

_ Jack tu n'as rien ? Disais-je en m'approchant de lui, prête à le ramasser

J'avançais mon bras pour qu'il puisse se relever mais en retour, il me poussa violement contre le mur. Ouch ! Mon épaule !

_ Lâche-moi ! Dégage ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai besoin de toi ? Salope !

Il cracha en ma direction et s'empresse de descendre les dernières marches. Moi, je restais là, estomaquée. Le mieux que j'avais à faire était de rentrer dans l'appartement. Mais je ne sentais plus mes jambes sous l'effet du choc. J'entendis des pas monter vers moi. Tout de suite, je crus que c'était Jacob.

_ Heu…non Bella, c'est Edward !

Je me jetai à son cou :

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Il sait ! Il sait !

_ Chuuuuut ! Calme toi. Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a brutalisée ? S'inquièta-t-il en voyant que je massais mon épaule.

_ …

_ Le fils de …

_ Non ! Je…je l'ai méritée !

_ Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Aucune femme ne mérites qu'on lève la main sur elle et surtout pas toi !

_ Il ne m'a pas frappée…Il m'a juste poussée…je n'aurais pas du le retenir…ça n'as fait qu'empirer les choses…

_ Ok, ok…bon, on va remonter chez toi pour que je vérifie ton épaule, d'accord ?

_ Ok

_ Et Lény ? Ça va ? Il n'a rien j'espère ! Si il lui as fait du mal je te jure que…

_ Non il dort…enfin j'oses espérer qu'il ne s'est pas réveiller…Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'hurler, Edward ! J'ai eus si peur ! Y'avait une telle haine dans son regard…

_ Chuut, calme toi, viens avec moi…

Il me porta comme une mariée jusqu'à mon appartement et je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et m'emmena jusqu'au canapé. Il me déposa délicatement par peur de me faire mal.

_ Reste là, j'vais te chercher une poche de glace pour ton épaule.

Il alla dans la cuisine et j'entendis la porte du frigo s'ouvrir. J'en profitais pour vérifier par le balcon si Jacob avait bien pris sa voiture. Malheureusement, le parking était désert à part ma voiture celle d'Edward et du gardien, aucune trace du 4x4 de Jack.

Edward était arrivé derrière moi et me caressa le bras pour manifester sa présence. Il me tendait alors un sachet de petits pois surgelés.

_ Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire

Je posai le paquet frais sur mon épaule en sifflant de douleur.

_ Merci Edward.

_ J'ai été vérifié si Lény dormait. Il est imperturbable ce petit bonhomme !

_ Ça me rassure…

_ Alors…dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

Il s'approcha de moi et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé du balcon.

_ Je…pff…quand…quand on s'est quitté dans le couloir, il était réveillé…et quand j'ai fermé la porte, j'me suis retournée sur lui ! Il…il a essayé de me piéger…je savais pas comment réagir ! J'me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas prête de lui parler de…nous…J'ai essayé de le calmer plusieurs fois mais il hurlait de plus belle…et puis…dans les escaliers, il est tombé…et… je fis un signe de la main en désignant mon épaule.

Edward l'examina et déposa un baiser dessus.

_ Je pense que tu vas avoir un gros bleu demain…mais ça aurait pu être plus grave ! Imagine si ta tête avait heurtée la rampe de l'escaliers ! Si je l'avais croisé 2 ou 3 secondes plus tôt, il ne serait plus en état de marcher, crois moi…Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu crier dans le couloir, mais j'étais pas sûr…je suis resté derrière ma porte et quand des bruits de pas sont passés dans le couloir j'ai ouvert ma porte et j'ai vu Jacob de dos…j'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand il s'est retourné vers moi et m'as dit : « tu perd rien pour attendre, enfoiré ! »…j'ai attendue qu'il parte… pour voir si tu n'avais rien et je t'ai vu par terre en larmes, j'suis désolé Bella…

_ Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire pour lui !

_ Je sais mais…tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi et je ne peux rester insensible à ta douleur…j'me sens tellement impuissant face à ta tristesse…

_ Je sais Edward…

_ Et il est partit où ?

_ Au resto…je pense qu'il va passer la nuit dans son bureau…

_ Il t'as dit quand il revenait ?

_ Demain matin avant d'aller chez la nourrice, je pense. Mais il veut que je parte après…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il faut que je fasse mes valises et que je m'en aille…Il veut plus me voir ici…

_ Et pour Lény ?

_ Lény ? Mon fils reste avec moi !Je ne lui laisserais jamais Lény, jamais !

_ Excuse moi Bella, j'voulais pas te froisser…

_ Non c'est moi…je me suis emporter…désolé…

_ Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Je…je…je sais pas Edward…je vais appeler Rose pour savoir si elle peut récupérer Lény pour 16h…comme ça, j'aurais le temps de prendre des affaires et de voir pour un appart'…et si j'ai rien je serais obligé d'aller chez mon père…mais c'est à 150 km d'ici…c'est trop loin…et pour mon studio…j'ai un exposé à rendre dans deux jours, comment je vais faire…j'suis perdue…

_ Ecoute ma belle, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Ma porte est ouverte pour Lény et toi…j'ai 3 chambres pour moi tout seul et…

Je le coupais dans son élan :

_ Non Edward, je peux pas accepter ça…et je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ta vie comme ça…

_ Mais tu ne t'imposes pas puisque c'est moi qui te le propose ! Et puis avec le boulot que j'ai, on peut pas dire que je sois débordé alors je t'aiderais à retrouvé un appart' le plus vite possible si tu veux mais pour l'instant, venez chez moi, tous les deux…

_ Je sais pas…c'est bizarre !

_ Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

_ Ta proposition ! Tu imagines ! Toi, mon amant, qui me demande de venir, avec mon fils, habiter chez toi ! C'est de la folie ! Jacob habite juste en haut, c'est carrément du suicide !

_ Ok, vu sous cet angle…tu as raison...bon j'ai une autre solution, si tu veux…

_ Dis moi tout, Uggy les bons tuyaus!

_ Mon grand –père m'a laissé un peu d'héritage il y a 5 ans lors de son décès. Ne voulant pas le dépenser dans n'importe quoi, j'ai décidé d'acheter une maison…

_ Continue, j'suis larguée mais continue…

_ Tu vas comprendre. En fait j'ai une maison à 10 minutes d'ici et si tu veux, je te passe les clefs et tu t'y installes avec Lény le temps de te retourner…

_ Attends, je ne comprends pas, tu as déjà une maison…mais tu viens d'emménager ici pourtant ! Pourquoi ?...

_ Parce que c'est une grande maison. Quand je dis, grande c'est faible encore ! Y'a 5 chambres avec salle de bain comprises, un sauna une piscine intérieur et extérieur, 3 garages et plein d'autres choses encore, sur 3 hectares ! Mais je me sentais trop seul dans cette immense baraque ! C'est un coup à tomber en dépression, je t'assure !

_ Mais pourquoi prendre aussi grand ?

_ Si je l'ai acheter c'est parce que…je…j'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que je l'ai visitée…J'imaginais déjà mes futures enfants courir dans le jardin, faisant de la balançoire, jouant à s'attraper au milieu des arbres…Cette maison c'est mon rêve…mais quand on ne peut le partager avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça ne reste qu'un rêve…

_ Oui je comprends mieux maintenant.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Ma proposition tiens toujours…

_ Je sais Edward…

_ Je ne te force à rien Bella, je veux juste t'aider !

_ Merci, c'est gentil. Mais…

_ Prends ton temps pour réfléchir mais si il te voit ici demain en rentrant, je n'oses même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait ce passer après ça…disait-il en désignant du doigt mon épaule déjà bleue.

_ Oui tu as peut-être raison…mais et toi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah…si, je dis biens si, j'accepte d'aller dans ta maison, tu vas rester là ? J'veux dire avec Jacob au-dessus, je doute que les relations de bons voisinages existe encore…Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi…Je ne sais même plus de quoi il est capable. Je ne le reconnais plus depuis ce soir…Imagine qu'il t'agresse, te raye ta voiture ou essaye d'entrer de force chez toi…

_ J'y ai pensé mais je ne voulais pas que sois mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être avec moi…enfin sous le même toit…toi-même tu l'as dit, ça te paraît bizarre…

_ Edward, c'est chez toi ! Bien sûr que la situation est…quelque peu complexe mais je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte de ta maison !

Il éclata de rire. Prise dans l'euphorie, j'explosais de rire aussi. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous arrêtâmes progressivement notre hilarité.

_ C'est vrai mais une fois que je t'aurais donné les clefs de mon « château », ce sera autant chez Lény et toi que chez moi …

_ Merci Edward, c'est très généreux de ta part…

_ Arrête de me remercier et dis moi oui !

_ C'est d'accord…enfin, oui j'accepte de venir chez toi !

Son visage s'illumina à ma réponse, Il souriait béatement. Nous nous enlaçâmes et il murmura à mon oreille :

_ Je verrais enfin ta tête…

Je me reculais de lui et l'interrogeais du regard en arquant un sourcil.

_ Bah oui…ta tête du matin au réveil…avec tes yeux encore embués par le sommeil, tes cheveux que j'imagines en bataille…tellement sensuel…ton corps encore tout chaud…oh oui... je vais apprécier chaque matin, tu peux en être sûre !

_ Pff ! T'es bête ! Tu verras … tu ne diras plus ça lorsque tu t'apercevras que je ne ressemble à rien au réveil ! Rien n'est sensuel quand tu vois que j'ai des cernes, que je ne me suis pas lavée les dents et surtout, Surtout, quand je ne suis pas caféinée…attend toi à avoir des surprises…je peux être de très mauvais poil si je n'es pas mon café au saut du lit !

_ Oh mais c'est pas un problème…Je saurais rendre chaque matin agréable à tes yeux…

_ C'est une promesse ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une…Moi, j'aime le matin…

Son petit regard sournois voulait tout dire, il me mangeait carrément des yeux ! Il fait chaud ici, non ? !

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que…le matin, tu nages encore un peu dans tes rêves, tu t'étires comme un chat pour détendre tout tes muscles et tu profites des derniers moments de calme avant d'entamer une bonne journée…mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout,… c'est…

Il se mit à rougir, en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Venant de lui, je savais tout de suite que ses pensées n'étaient pas très catholiques.

_ Oui …? L'encourageais-je

_ Hum…tu verras en temps voulu…

Oh le petit cachotier…En une seule phrase, il venait de faire monter le désir en moi.

_ Pourquoi en temps voulu ? Vas-y dis moi ce que tu aimes le matin…

_ Au déjeuner, j'aime le café, avec un bol de céréales mélanger avec du fromage blanc…

_ Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas à ça que tu pensais…

_ Hum…peut-être…mais ça risquerais de choquer tes petites oreilles chastes…

S.O.S ! Please someone help me ! Goodbye my underwear! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir investir côté sous-vêtement !

_ J'aurais voulu savoir quand même…

_ Chaque chose en son temps ma belle, chaque chose en son temps…Et puis… tu as déjà eu un petit aperçu hier soir…j'aime prendre mon temps pour déguster…, comme il se doit,…un fruit d'une rare beauté et… d'un nectar divin et enivrant…

Si j'avais une pomme d'Adam, je pense qu'elle serais entrain de faire du yoyo tellement ma gorge s'asséchais…

C'est le diable en personne ! Diable, certes, mais terriblement…sexy ! Il sera ma perte…

_ Bon cette fois ci, j'y vais…, déclara-t-il

Et il se leva non sans avoir déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Une grosse journée nous attends…alors repose toi prends un donormil si il le faut pour que tu fermes un peu les yeux, et ne t'inquiètes pas…je suis en bas si il y a le moindre soucis tu m'appelle ! Au pire, tu tapes du pied !

_ Ok, j'y penserais…

Le quitter fût un déchirement total. J'aurais voulu rester dans ses bras toute la nuit, non pas pour cette chose qui dort dans son pantalon mais juste parce que sa présence et sa chaleur m'apaisaient.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte, tous les deux main dans la main. Il se retourna vers moi, fredonnant une jolie mélodie, pris mon visage en coupe et caressa délicatement mes joues :

_ …y solo por un beso…con ella soy feliz…tan solo con un besito…me llevo al infinito…y ni siquiera la conozco bien…*

Ma mère étant espagnol, pas besoin de traduction pour savoir ce qu'il fredonnait… Je l'embrassais aussitôt devant une telle déclaration. Un baiser qui devint tout de suite passionnel et très sensuel. Je mis fin à notre baiser pour lui glisser ces quelques mots :

_...por un beso de su boca…voy al cielo y hablo con dios…alcanzo las estrallas de emocion…*

_ Whouah ! On est vraiment en phase tous les deux…, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Sur ce, nous nous séparâmes et il rentra dans son appartement. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me préparer au coucher. Une fois l'étape de la toilette terminée, je revêtis mon short et mon débardeur à bretelles avant de me glisser dans mes draps bien frais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward, même en essayant, je n'arrivais à penser à autre chose.

J'entendis mon portable vibrer. J'étendis mon bras jusqu'à ma table de nuit et pris le téléphone. 2 nouveaux messages !

Message 1 à 02h05 : Message de : Edward : « Bonne nuit ma douce, je te retrouve dans tes rêves, attends moi…je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…E. »

Message 2 à 00h45 : Message de : Cœur : « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi…tu peux griller en enfer maintenant, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Ton futur ex-mari !»

Je ne répondis à aucun des deux, trop épuisée par l'émotion de cette satanée journée.

Sur ce, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité pour rejoindre Edward dans mes rêves…

* Edward: "et seulement par un baiser...avec elle je suis heureux...seulement avec un petit baiser...je me porte à l'infinie...sans savoir bien la connaître..."

* Bella: " par un baiser de sa bouche...je monte vers le ciel et je parle à dieu...j'atteins les etoiles d'émotions..."

Paroles tirées de la chanson "un beso" de Aventura.

Alors, alors….Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Moi je me suis régalé ! Mais ce n'est qu'un début car un bon lemon vous attends au prochain chapitre…Hummmm !lol

Impatiente ? Oui je sais ! (Tapant des mains)

Rechargez vos batteries parce que….ça va déménager ! mdr

MOONLENOU


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde, oui je sais ce que vous vous dîtes…Mais où était-je passée ?

J'suis vraiment désolée… entre mon ptit loulou le boulot et la maison, je n'ai pas sortis la tête de l'eau !lol

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas chômée ! En route pour la suite !

* * *

Et pour les plus coquines...Chapitre lémoné...

* * *

J'avais l'impression que ma tête pesait cent kilos et mes paupières devaient en faire le double. Le poids d'une dure et longue nuit, plus la culpabilité envahissante dans mon esprit, en était la cause. J'osais ouvrir un œil en espérant que tout ceci n'étais qu'un stupide cauchemar mais en relavant la tête rapidement, j'aperçus mes bagages, débordant de vêtements entassés à la va-vite. Au même moment, mon radio-réveil s'enclencha. 07h00. La voix du présentateur annonça l'horoscope du jour. Je fis la sourde oreille un petit instant mais penchais ma tête en direction du réveil lorsque mon signe fût proche d'être cité.

« ….Ensuite, Lion : réfléchissez bien aux conséquences de vos actes, aussi bonnes ou mauvaises soient-elles…. »

_ Ah la bonne blague ! Connard !

Je repoussais la couette violemment et me levait d'un bond. « Les conséquences de mes actes », j'y avais pensé toute la nuit…mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement ! Je devais préparer le petit déjeuner pour Lény. Arrivé devant sa porte de chambre, je me forçais à sourire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais je redoutais quand même le regard de mon fils car dès que quelque chose me tracassait, il le ressentait toujours. J'ouvris la porte et entra. Bizarre, d'habitude Lény criait, me sautait dessus et là, rien. Un silence interminable. Mon cœur se mit à battre à 1000km/h !

_ Chéri ! Lény ! Où es-tu chaton ? Lényyyy, répond à maman !

Je paniquais et l'air commençait à me manquer. Et si Jacob était revenu dans la nuit…non !

_ Lény ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer à cache-cache ! Disais-je en regardant les moindres recoins de sa chambre.

C'est alors que j'entendis des petits pas dans le couloir. Ouf ! Mille et un scénarios étaient en train de germer ma tête ! Je me retournais face à mon petit bonhomme qui avait la bouille pleine de chocolat.

_ Oh mon p'tit chat ! Maman te cherchais partout !

_ Finis gros dodo manman ? viiiiite le mutella !

_ Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas !

_ Allé manman ! Lait de lény, s'il te plééé ?

_ Ok mon p'tit pirate, un bib de lait, un !

Mon fils…une bouffée de bonheur…

Je l'installais dans sa chaise et chauffa son petit déjeuner. Tout en avalant mon café, je rangeais le carnage qu'avait laissé 'L'ouragan Lény'. Le pot de nutella encore ouvert était sur la table avec une cuillère à l'intérieur. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps ! Je remplis ma cuillère de ce délicieux chocolat et la nettoya d'une seule bouchée. Hum…

Je regardais distraitement la pendule.07h30. L'heure d'aller chez la nourrice arrivait. Une chance que cette nounou soit en bas de la rue. C'était l'un des nos critères lorsque nous recherchions un appartement à l'époque de ma grossesse. Nous étions encore un couple heureux avec Jack…Jacob…Que c'était-il passé depuis ce jour ? Ce petit couple sortant de l'adolescence, sur le point d'être parent et s'aimant à la folie…À la longue, nous nous sommes perdu dans ce chemin qui mène au bonheur pur… Nous l'avons touché de si près et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Je suis une personne méprisable… Certes, Jacob avait joué un rôle dans la destruction de notre couple mais, mon histoire avec Edward…j'avais définitivement mis un coup de grâce à notre relation. Je me répugnais…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Pas de sanglots, ni de cris, ni même un soupçon de pleurnicherie. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était les dernières larmes qui couleraient sur mon mariage raté…

Je me repris. Lény me regardait, et comme si il comprenait ma peine, il vint vers moi, prit ma cuisse et me fit un énorme câlin. Cette attention me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre « je suis là. Je t'aime. » Je caressais sa tête d'ange et disait tout bas :

_ Je t'aime mon amour, plus que ma propre vie. Maman t'aime et t'aimeras jusqu'à l'infini…

_ Moi aussi manman « GROS COMME CA ! »…, disait-il en ouvrant ses bras au maximum,…a t'aime manman…

Sur le chemin de la nourrice, je me demandais comment j'allais annoncer la nouvelle à Rosie. Par téléphone ? Non ! Surtout pas ! Elle serait capable de passer par le combiné pour être plus vite à mes côtés ! Si je devais lui dire en face, il fallait quand même que je l'appelle mais elle sentirait tout de suite que quelque chose cloche. Toute façon, je n'avais pas trop le choix…

Arrivé à destination, j'embrassais mon fils et lui souhaitais une bonne journée. Sue, la nourrice me regarda bizarrement.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ma grande…

_ Oh, Sue ne t'inquiètes pas…je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il est possible que se soit Rosalie qui vienne chercher Lény ce soir, j'ai…heu…mon expos à finir pour la galerie Richmann,…alors…, inventais-je en begayant.

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis, Je connais Rosalie depuis longtemps maintenant !

_ Ok…et j'voulais te demander aussi… si Jack appelle ou passe pour prendre Lény, surtout préviens moi…on s'est…disputés hier soir et j'ai peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi…

_ Ok dès que j'ai nouvelle ou que je vois je t'appelle dans la seconde !

_ Merci Sue. A plus tard !

De retour à l'appartement, j'allais directement à la cuisine pour me servir un café bien noir pour me donner du courage avant d'appeler Rosie. J'en pris une gorgée puis deux mais bizarrement il manquait quelque chose…Le vice s'éveilla en moi…

Une clope ! Il me fallait une clope tout de suite !

_Non ! Non, Bella ce n'est pas bien !_

Et si je cherchais ce paquet dans mon sac de sport… Il doit être dans la penderie de l'entrée, à côté de…

_Non ! Résiste Bella !_

Oh et pis merde !

Il me fallait juste ça pour faire redescendre la pression…

Je parcouru l'appartement en courant jusqu'au dis placard. Je mis la main sur mon sac de sport et le retourna vivement pour en vider le contenu par terre. Puis un bruit de carton sur le sol résonna sur le plancher. Alléluia ! Il était neuf, le plastique transparent l'entourait encore. Double Alléluia ! Bon maintenant le briquet ! Je croyais l'avoir laissé avec mon paquet de clope. Je fouillais de fond en comble le sac, mais rien. Oh ! Je sais. Je l'ai peut-être oublié dans une poche de mes manteaux.

Alors…le noir…rien.

Le gris…pareil.

Peut-être dans mon cuir…Ah ! Ce que je touchais ne ressemblais pas un briquet mais à une petite boite. Oh Bingo ! Une boite d'allumettes !

Tiens ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'avoir çà dans mes poches ? Je regardais ma veste une deuxième fois et me rendit compte que c'était celle de Jack. Pourquoi avait-il des allumettes dans sa poche ? Il ne fumait pas. Etrange…

Je détaillais cette boite et l'ouvrit. Deux allumettes ! Je n'avais pas intérêt à me louper ! Soudain mes yeux furent attirés par le fond de la boite. Un mot. Peut-être une pub…non, peut probable.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, je déchiffrais une phrase :

_« On remets ça quand tu veux, Jack aux doigts magiques….ta salope sans culotte. Leah. »_

J'en tombais littéralement par terre. Mes jambes avaient lâchées sous le choc. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Jacob ! Avec Leah, sa serveuse ! Le…fils de … putain…connard !

Lui qui me fait la morale, il était très mal placé pour en faire !

D'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal…Ca m'évitera de me faire passé pour l'unique fautive dans cette histoire !

Comme si un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules, je me redressais en inspirant profondément. Ok maintenant ça fait un partout Jack ! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, quand ? Quand ce mot a-t-il été écrit ? Merde !

Je me relevais, remis la boite dans la poche du blouson de jack, non sans avoir allumé ma cigarette du premier coup (et oui c'est comme le vélo…), et ferma le placard.

Toujours ma clope à la bouche je repris ma tasse de café et avala une grosse gorgée.

Ah ! Le panard intégral !

Soudain, on frappa doucement à la porte. Sans même me demander qui cela pouvait être, j'ouvris la porte, toujours ma clope à la main.

Une vision sortit tout droit d'un de mes fantasmes…Edward se tenait devant moi. Ses cheveux était encore humides après sa douche et il sentait divinement bon l'après rasage. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, un parfum tellement enivrant que j'expirais la fumée de cigarette en manquant de m'étouffer. Je toussais comme une malade ! Ah les joies de la nicotine…

Edward s'avança précipitamment vers moi.

_ Ça va, Bella ? Me disait-il en venant tapoter mon dos

_ …_'toux'_…oui, ça…_'toux'_…ça va…vas-y, entre…_'toux'_

_ Je t'ai fais peur, on dirait…

_ Heu…_'toux'_ …non juste surprise !

_ Alors comme ça, on joue avec ses vieux démons ?

J'arquais un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner ma cigarette.

_ Oh…heu…j'en avais vraiment besoin si tu savais…

_ J'comprends Bella, ne te justifie pas…

_ Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, tu me laisserais fumer le paquet entier !

_ Qu'as-tu appris ?

_ Avant de te le dire, assied-toi. Tu veux un café ?

_ Oui, s'il te plait. Noir sans sucre.

_ Ok.

Il s'installa sur un des tabourets qui entouraient l'îlot de la cuisine. Tout en lui servant son café, je sortis une sous-tasse qui fera office de cendrier. En me retournant, je vis Edward pensif. Je posais sa tasse devant lui et vint m'assoire à ses côtés.

_ Tu as bien dormis ?

_ Oui…enfin…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je… écoute, Bella…J'comprendrais que tu es changée d'avis…

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux plus de moi ?...enfin…j'veux dire…chez toi ?

_ Non pas du tout ! J'avais peur que tu es réfléchi cette nuit et que tu décides de rester ici…avec…lui.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

_ Ecoute, il est vrai que j'ai réfléchis…mais pas comme tu le crois…

Je le forçais à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je sais que ma vie est un vrai…merdier, j'me sens perdue et je sais pas trop comment j'vais m'en sortir avec Lény, mais…je sais une chose à cet instant…je te veux, toi…et personne d'autre. Et si tu penses le contraire, j'vais te le prouver…

Mes lèvres se posaient avec urgence sur les siennes. Je descendis de mon tabouret pour approfondir notre baiser. Edward, qui y répondit de suite, m'enlaça par la taille et ouvrit ses cuisses pour m'approcher au plus près de lui. Notre étreinte s'intensifia. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ma nuque, qu'il massait avec envie. Cette caresse réveilla en moi un volcan de désir. Un gémissement m'échappa. Il descendit alors à son tour du tabouret et me plaqua entre lui et l'îlot. Ses mains descendirent tout doucement jusqu'à mes hanches puis elles passèrent la barrière de mon tee-shirt pour toucher la peau délicate de mes reins. La chaleur qui émanait de ses mains m'embrasa instantanément. Il avait un pouvoir sur moi, juste par son toucher, il m'électrisait. J'étais comme possédée. Sa bouche abandonna mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou puis mon épaule.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bella…

Il presse ses hanches contre mon ventre pour me montrer l'ampleur de son envie.

_ Si tu savais combien j'ai pensé à toi cette nuit…ton odeur, le goût de ta peau, ton corps vibrant sous le mien…

Et là, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais assise au bord de l'îlot, Edward entre mes cuisses. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité. Je savais que ce n'était le bon moment pour m'abandonner dans ses bras mas c'était plus fort que moi…

Soudain, il s'immobilisa, essoufflé :

_ Où es Lény ?

_ Chez sa nourrice…, réussis-je à dire

_ Ok… On devrait peut-être se calmer…avant que ça ne dégénère…on a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui…

Il prit mon visage en coupe et de son pouce caressa mes lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

_ Je ne voudrais pas être là quand Jacob rentrera…il pourrait très bien débarquer alors que nous sommes en train de…nous faire du bien…dans sa cuisine…

_ Tu as peut-être raison…

Il s'éloigna de moi et se rassit sur le tabouret en cachant discrètement une bosse au niveau de sa ceinture. Il saisit alors ma main, la posa sur son cœur et me regarda dans les yeux :

_ J'en ai terriblement envie…crois-moi…mais…ce n'est que partie remise…

_ C'est une promesse… ? Minaudais-je

_ …Que je tiendrais, tu peux en être sûre !

Je descendis de l'îlot encore troublée. Ma clope ! J'avais complètement zappé ! Elle était consumée. La mort dans l'âme, j'en sortis une autre du paquet et l'alluma.

_ Tu en veux une ?

_ Oh oui c'est pas de refus ! Alors, c'est ce fameux paquet caché ? Me demanda-t-il en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

_ Oui je l'ai retrouvé avant que tu n'arrives, et j'ai fait une autre découverte très intéressante…

_ Ah ? Vas-y, tu as éveillé ma curiosité…

Il alluma sa cigarette et me tendit le briquet encore enflammé pour allumer la mienne.

_ En fait, je cherchais un briquet dans mes poches de blouson et je suis tombé sur une boite d'allumettes…

_ C'est ça ta découverte… ? S'étonna-t-il

_ Attends…le blouson et la boite ne sont pas à moi mais à Jacob !

_ Il fume ? Mais tu m'avait dit détestait ça !

_ Je sais moi aussi j'me suis posée la même question jusqu'à ce que je voit un petit mot au fond de cette boite…

_ Continue…

_ _« on remet ça quand tu veux, Jack au doigts magiques…ta salope sans culotte. Leah. »_

_ Non ! C'est pas vrai ! J'suis sur le cul !

_ Moi aussi !

_ C'est qui cette Leah ?

_ C'est une serveuse au resto mais on l'a connu lorsqu'on a emménagé. Son père tient le garage en haut de la rue, le « Lautner cars ». Elle faisait la vente en magasin mais elle cherchait autre chose, alors Jack l'a prise à l'essai. Elle était très efficace alors il l'a embauché, y'a de ça 3 ans…

_ Donc tu l'a connais bien ?

_ Oui ! Quand je pense qu'elle gardait Lény certain mercredi…j'en suis malade ! Si sa se trouve il couchait ensemble à cette époque là ! De toute façon, ça a commencé à merder entre Jack et moi quand il acquit le resto. Alors maintenant j'comprends pourquoi…

J'écrasais ma cigarette dans mon cendrier de fortune et bus ma dernière gorgée de café. Edward en fit de même et tapa dans ses mains.

_ Bon ! Que fait-on ?

_ Mes bagages sont dans ma chambre, je pense tenir une semaine en vêtements pour Lény et moi. Et si j'ai oublié quelque chose je reviendrais quand il ne sera pas là.

_ Ok. Allons-y, ton château t'attend princesse !

Les valises chargées dans mon coffre, nous nous mîmes en route, Edward et moi, pour sa maison. Je le suivais de près de peur de le perdre sur le chemin. Pour me changer les idées, je mis un cd au hasard dans mon poste. Dès les premières notes j'étais dans un autre monde, du Skrillex-first of the year, du pure dubstep (lien profil). Rien de tel pour ce vider la tête !

Après dix minutes de route, Edward tourna dans un petit chemin appelé « the creekside road ».

Et là sortant de nulle part, une sorte d'énorme chalet faisait son apparition au milieu de grands arbres qui formaient comme une forêt autour de celui-ci (lien profil). J'étais soufflé devant ce spectacle de couleur…

Edward se gara devant le perron de la maison et j'en fis de même. Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur lui, je le vis sortir de la voiture au ralenti. Vous savez comme dans ces films où une femme fantasme sur l'homme de ses rêves, l'étincelle au coin de l'œil, la bave au coin de la bouche…Il avançait vers moi d'une démarche à la fois décontracté et féline, ses clubmasters vissées sur son nez et son sourire angélique aux lèvres…_Hum_…

_Allez Bella secoue-toi ! _

Il m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit sa main pour sortir de ma voiture.

_ Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

_ C'est magnifique Edward ! Je comprends ton coup de cœur pour cette maison, elle est exceptionnelle !

_ Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Et maintenant, « mi casà es tu casà ».

_ Merci Edward, c'est gentil.

_ On déchargera les bagages après, j'ai hâte de te faire visiter ma demeure !

_ Je te suis !

Il prit ma main et, sous l'euphorie du moment, nous nous mîmes à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Houa ! À peine passé la porte, on se serait cru dans un magazine de déco ! C'était juste…Parfait ! Je restais immobile dans l'entrée devant une telle merveille.

_ …Bella ?

_ Heu…oui ? Excuse moi je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me disais.

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais quelque chose à boire ?

_ Oui je veux bien du soda, si tu as ?

_ Bien sûr, tout de suite !

Je le suivais jusqu'à sa cuisine. Elle était simple et pratique mais mon attention se portait tout de suite sur le piano, digne des plus grands chefs cuistots étoilés.

_ Tu aimes cuisiner ?

_ Oui j'adore ça ! Ma mère est un vrai cordon bleu et j'avoue qu'après mes études de cuisine, c'est moi qui lui donnait mes p'tites astuces, mais…c'est un secret d'état…et si il venait à être dévoilé par tes jolies petites lèvres… je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer ou te séquestrer ici à tout jamais…mais j'avoue que je préfère la seconde option…disait-il tout en s'approchant de moi.

_ Moi aussi…et puis, vivre ici n'est pas le bagne !

Instinctivement, j'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et embrassa sa mâchoire, qui se contracta derechef. Je le sentais déçu mais il fallait que je résiste car si je goûtais à ses lèvres, je serais dans l'incapacité totale de m'arrêter à ça…

Je me retournais et alla dans le salon. En rentrant dans cette pièce, c'était comme si on était dans un chalet familial des Hamptons !

_ Tu as vraiment beaucoup de goût côté déco.

_ Merci, mais le mérite ne me reviens pas ! C'est ma mère qui a tout fait ! En fait, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle connaît mes préférences, alors elle c'est proposée pour m'aider. J'ai toujours trouvé son travail excellent. Tout son talent est dans cette maison !

_ Elle a décoré toute la maison ?

_ Oui sauf deux pièces : ma chambre et ma salle de musique, c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé. Je sais qu'il est important d'avoir une touche féminine dans une pièce alors je lui es quand même demandé conseil, mais j'ai fait tout le reste comme un grand !

_ Tu as l'air très proche de ta mère…

_ Oui, en effet. Ma mère c'est… indescriptible l'amour que j'ai pour elle…

Il m'intima de m'assoire sur le canapé en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

_ Il y a 5 ans, elle m'a appris qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer du sein…j'étais anéantis… Pendant 2 ans, je suis resté à ses côtés pour chaque examens, chimio, opération, etc.…

J'ai mis ma carrière entre parenthèse pour m'occuper d'elle car mon père étant chirurgien, il ne pouvait pas être tout le temps là. Maintenant que ma mère est en rémission, mon père a pris il y a quelques mois sa retraite anticipée pour ne plus la quitter, mais je reste encore très proche d'elle. On s'appelle au moins une fois par jour juste pour savoir comment ça va, si le boulot va bien…mais une seule question reviens toujours sur le tapis…

_ Laquelle ?

_ L'amour… si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie…et pour rien te cacher, elle sait pour nous deux…et… elle sait aussi que tu viens à Creekside avec Lény.

_ Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Pourquoi ? Que va-t-elle penser ?

_ Détends-toi ma douce, elle ne veux que mon bonheur…et je la cite « Veille bien sur eux, et je suis heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour vivre à Creekside, cette maison a besoin de vie ! »

_ Si madame Cullen est d'accord, alors…

_ Esmée…

_ Donc, si Esmée est d'accord…Installons-nous ! Rigolais-je

_ Mais tout de suite ma belle ! Je vais chercher les bagages pour les monter dans les chambres, elles sont à l'étage, vas-y , je te rejoins…

Il partit en direction de l'entrée non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur... le bout de mon nez…Arf ! Je l'avais mérité…un prêter pour un rendu…Je fis claquer mes dents comme si je voulais le mordre mais heureusement il était déjà de dos...

Je montais à l'étage par l'escalier en colimaçon qui débutait dans le salon. Arrivée sur la mezzanine, j'avais en face moi un couloir interminable avec d'innombrables porte qui devait être des chambres. Mais je n'osais aller plus loin, je voulais attendre Edward. Et à cet instant, il se matérialisa derrière moi.

_ Je vais déposer les bagages dans la chambre, tu me suis ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

_ Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas lourd !

Il me devança et alla directement au fond du couloir, la seule porte en face de nous. Il s'arrêta posa les bagages et m'ouvrit la porte avant d'ajouter :

_ Bienvenue dans mon antre…Après toi ma douce…

Une chambre simple, minimaliste et très épurée. Tous ce que j'adorais. Ces tons taupes mélangés au bois…cette chambre respirait la légèreté…

_ J'adore…

_ Moi aussi…sur ta gauche c'est ma salle de bain qui communique aussi avec ma salle de musique…

_ Très pratique !

Il parût soudain tendu lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

_ Tu veux t'installer ici ?

_ Heu …non Edward je ne vais tout de même pas te priver de ton lit, tu en fais déjà beaucoup…

_ Non…enfin j'voulais dire…ici…avec moi…

_ Oh…

_ Ecoute c'était idiot et maladroit de ma part, oublie ce que…

_ Non, c'est juste que…Lény dormira dans une des chambres et je ne veux pas qu'il soit… perturbé…Partir de chez lui va peut-être être dur pour lui et le fait de voir sa maman dormir dans la même chambre que quelqu'un d'autre…autre que son père, risque d'être trop d'un coup, je crois…

_ Tu as raison, je n'ai pas réfléchis…désolé…

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter…

_ Ouf ! Merci.

_ Mais de quoi ?

_ D'être toi. De ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. J'ai tellement peur de passer pour le profiteur de la situation que je stresse beaucoup…

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Côté profiteuse de situation, je pense remporter la palme d'or en acceptant de venir sous ton toit !

_ Non pas du tout…Bella, je te l'ai dit, ma maison est désormais la tienne, tout ce qui est ici est à toi comme à moi. Tout…et…mon cœur en fait parti…

_ Oh Edward…je…je…ne sais pas quoi te d…

_ Si je te dis ça, ce n'est pas pour te l'entendre dire en retour…je veux juste que tu saches que mon cœur t'a appartenue dès la première seconde où mes yeux ont croisés un magnifique regard chocolat…Voilà je l'ai dit…j'espère juste que tu ne vas t'enfuir en courant après ça…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Les mots ne venant pas, je fis une seule chose : l'enlacer le plus fort possible, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'envole. Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, j'en profitais pour sentir sa peau et y poser délicatement mes lèvres. Un grognement remonta soudain dans sa gorge.

_ Bella…arrête…

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

_ Si au contraire mais…écoute, j'aimerais juste que…tout va assez vite entre nous et…j'veux juste essayer de te montrer que je peux aussi être un gentleman…et pas seulement un amant…

_ Hum…et quel amant… ronronnais-je

_ Bella…

_ Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot Edward…Depuis ce matin…cette tension qu'il y a entre nous…j'peux plus la supporter…alors…

Avec audace, ma main caressa son ventre en direction de son pantalon pour arriver finalement sur cette bosse naissante en dessous de sa ceinture. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer et son souffle balayait les cheveux contre ma joue.

_ Moi qui aurait voulu être doux…me disait-il en saisissant brutalement mes fesses.

_ Ce sera une prochaine fois…gémissais-je

Nous nous sautâmes littéralement dessus ! A peine nos bouches jointes, un ballet de haute voltige s'installa entre nos deux langues. Edward me souleva et nous emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me posa à côté de l'évier et m'écarta les cuisses pour s'immiscer au maximum entre elles.

_ Ça…c'est ma…salle de bain…

_ Sympas…

J'humidifiais ma lèvre inférieur avec ma langue puis la mordilla pour lui montrer que j'avais terriblement envie de lui.

_ Mais quelque chose cloche…

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous sommes encore habillés et…

_ Plus pour très longtemps…le coupais-je

Il mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

_ Que dirait-tu d'une petite douche…

_ Hum…oui, j'adorerais ça…

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'assombrir lorsque ma bouche enferma le bout de son doigt. J'exerçais une légère succion, ce qui déclencha en Edward une érection tellement soudaine que j'eus peur qu'il vienne dans l'instant.

_ Doucement bébé…si tu veux profiter…laisse moi m'occuper de toi d'abord…

Il commença à déboutonner mon petit gilet sans manches et m'aida à le retirer. En dessous, j'avais un petit débardeur tout simple bleu qu'il ne m'enleva pas. Enfin pas tout de suit… Il décida de s'attaquer à mon short, mais voyant mon impatience il força sur le bouton, me mis debout et me le baissa aussitôt. Mon débardeur me donnait l'impression de prendre feu alors je l'enlevai tout de suite. J'étais là, en sous-vêtement et lui avait encore son tee-shirt blanc et son jean noir. Ce n'était pas juste ! Profitant du faite qu'il admire mon soutien-gorge, je passais mes doigts sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt et le souleva d'un cou, ce qui interrompit sa rêverie.

_ Hey…tu m'as l'air bien pressée…

_ C'est maintenant que je te veux…

Mais il me fallut du courage pour me retourner et d'ajouter :

_...mais apparemment mon envie est plus grande que la tienne alors je ferais mieux de…

Je ne puis continuer car il m'avait déjà coincée entre lui et l'évier. Ses mains fortes empoignèrent mes seins et il se colla à moi, son torse contre mon dos.

_ Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu as plus envie que moi…me disait-il en appuyant son érection fortement sur mes fesses.

_ Alors montre moi…montre moi comment tu as envie de moi…disais-je en le regardant dans le miroir

_ D'accord…mais à une seule condition…

_ Laquelle ?

_ Regarde devant toi…ce miroir nous sert de connexion…je ne veux pas quitter une seconde tes yeux pendant que je te fais sauvagement l'amour…

_ Y'a pas de risque que je ferme un seul cil…

Il tira le tiroir à côté de nous et pris un préservatif. Un bruit de pantalon qui tombe par terre et de papier qui se déchire se fit entendre.

_ Penche-toi un peu en avant, chérie…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer mon shorty, il poussa le bout de tissu sur le côté et dévoila mon intimité.

_ La vision que j'ai de toi en ce moment même va me faire bander pendant un siècle dès je fermerais les yeux…

_ Je te rassure la mienne aussi…

Le regard que nous échangeâmes à ce moment précis, en disait long sur notre désir l'un pour l'autre. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire cette intensité.

Il immisça un doigt en moi puis le porta à ses lèvres en ajoutant :

_ Hum…mon abricot tout chaud…

Et entra en moi d'un seul coup de rein. La surprise et la douleur n'avaient fait que décupler mon plaisir en une fraction de seconde. J'écartais au maximum mes cuisses pour le sentir jusqu'au bout et plus profond en moi.

_ Oh…putain…Bella…t'es tellement serrée comme ça…

_ Oh oui…vas-y chéri…va plus loin…j'en ai besoin…

_ Comme….ça…. ? Disait-il en tapant plus fort au fond de moi

_ Oui…oui…oui…c'est bon comme ça !

Pour y mettre plus de force, il passa ses mains en dessous mes bras et les retourna pour tenir mes épaules. Pas une fois je fermais les yeux. Voir Edward s'activé derrière moi en me regardant hurler de plaisir était tout simplement jouissif ! Mon orgasme se construisait, petit à petit. Nos cris devinrent presque animaux.

_ Bella…putain oui…chérie…

_ Ça vient…ah !...ça commence…ah !... à venir…

_ T'aime ça, bébé ? T'aimes ce que j'te donne, là ?

_ Oh…putain…oui…donne moi tout ce que t'as…

_ Oh merde…Vas-y…bébé…vas-y…

Je savais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse : un petit geste sur ma boule de nerf et je m'envolerais directement au 7 ème ciel ! Mais je ne voulais pas être égoïste et voulu partager ce petit instant trop souvent oublié. Je pris alors sa main droite dans la mienne et la guida vers le bouton du bonheur…Mon index appuyé sur le sien m'envoya des décharges électrique dans tout le corps. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la faïence de l'évier. Edward accéléra la cadence et bientôt l'air me manqua, à tel point que je ne criais plus, seul des gémissements étouffés sortaient de ma bouche.

_ J'y suis presque bébé…toi aussi…. ?

_ Oui…vas-y…vas-y…chéri…oh…oui…fais-le !

Et là, un feu d'artifice explosa devant mes yeux ! Edward avait pincé au bon moment ma petite boule de nerf. Lui aussi partit dans un orgasme fulgurent quelques secondes après. Je sentis la chaleur de sa semence remplir le bout de plastique qui nous séparait.

Il s'appuya contre moi, son front contre mon épaule. Je basculais ma tête en arrière et caressait sa tête avec ma joue. Mes mains, quand à elles, avaient trouvées refuge sur ses puissants avant bras qui entourait ma taille. Il se retira doucement de moi, enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté de nous, et ça, sans quitter mon regard bien sûr.

_ J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez rassasié de toi, c'est fou, non ?

_ Oh…mais j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais…rigolais-je

Je me tournais, mis mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa avec passion.

_ Sais-tu as quoi je pense ? Lui susurrais-je dans l'oreille

_ Non…dis-moi…

_ …à quelque chose de…chaud…humide…très…très relaxant…qui se pratique tout seul…ou à plusieurs…

_ Heu…Bella si c'est pour me proposer de faire de l'échangisme, tu t'adresse à la mauvaise personne, là…

_ Pfff…idiot…c'est bien toi qui me parlais d'une douche tout à l'heure, non ?

_ Ouf ! Tu m'as fais peur !

_ Et je vois que tu as une douche italienne, et j'adore ça !

_ Et bien je te propose une petite douche mais avec une petite chose en plus…

_ Dis-moi tout…

_ Dans cette douche je te propose une activité…chaude…plus qu'humide…et très relaxante…disait-il sa belle voix rauque et sexy.

_ J'en salive d'avance…miaulais-je en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge.

_ Je peux t'assurer que tu auras de quoi saliver, ma belle…

Il fit couler l'eau chaude et enleva son pantalon et son caleçon restés sur ses chevilles. A mon tour, j'enlevais mon shorty et allais me délasser sous l'eau chaude, suivis de près par Edward.

Nos corps disparurent dans la vapeur de notre douche…quelque peu…coquine…

Et voilà ! J'espère n'avoir déçu personne…avec une attente trop longue on a tendance à perdre des gens en route…mais celle qui me suive je les remercie d'avance !

Je sais que c'est cruel de couper à ce moment précis mais….il faut bien garder un peu de mystère….. Et pis ? Je pense en avoir satisfait plus d'une avec ce lemon, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

MOONLENOU


End file.
